


控制关系

by yzklc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2727, 27言, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 这是一份从根源上就是病态的恋情。出于保护的本意，从小习惯的控制与被控制的关系。以强硬的索求和妥协为开端，却进入了仿佛顺理成章的恋爱线。这种正常，正是最大的“异常”。
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada Kogototsuna
Kudos: 4





	1. Prototype

**Author's Note:**

> 双子设定的27言，含有BL向发展，以及比较隐晦的R向描述。  
>    
> 虽然没有太多详细描写但仍然不建议未成年人观看。  
>    
> 是比较病态的恋爱（？）故事，人物OOC可能。别在意那些超现实因素。Underage指的是16岁x16岁。
> 
> 第一篇是初版，第二篇是改版，区别主要在第13节（改版增添了反攻情节）。

1.  
  
泽田言纲很早就察觉到了，泽田纲吉并不擅长保护自己，这件事。  
  
力气孱弱以及协调性差什么的只能算客观因素，最主要的是纲吉好像缺乏这种想法和动力。恶作剧、辱骂、殴打，只要那是仅仅针对自身的恶意，只要没有困扰到“必须反抗”的程度，就宁愿默默地忍耐下去。  
  
孩子们总是喜欢欺负弱小与不合群的人。他们的父亲常年不归家的行为，在成为家庭主妇之间的谈资后也顺势变成一个引来欺凌的由头。泽田言纲一直不喜欢暴力，他相当讨厌将拳头砸在别人身上后所看到的一切，疼痛、愤怒、恐惧、怨愤。这些都是不好的东西，而制造不好的东西的行动也一定是不好的行为。但是他也不可能因此就任由其他孩童语气夸张地模仿从父母那里听来的恶毒评价，或者就这么看着他们把纲吉推进沙坑又笑着往他眼睛里撒沙子。  
  
单纯的暴力并不能解决问题，而以保护者身份自居的傲慢行径实际上只能造成更深的伤害。发现同龄人对纲吉的嘲笑又多了一项“只会躲在弟弟身后的胆小鬼”之后，他很快就明白了这一点。  
  
就在那时，他决定更换策略——这个幼时的决定甚至深深地影响了他之后的人生。  
  
他开始不断地询问纲吉的意愿，从最细微的小事开始。  
  
“放学之后去哪里？”  
  
“嗯……欸……言今天不去书店吗？那去报亭那边看新出的Jump怎么样？”  
  
“汽水要买哪种口味？”  
  
“唔……草莓味？”  
  
“今天玩哪张碟？”  
  
“无双大蛇吧，把之前的副本通关！”  
  
“风衣还是长袖衬衫？”  
  
“风衣吧，穿起来比较舒服……话说言连这种事情都要问我吗？”  
  
“要选哪所学校？”  
  
“就并盛国中吧，不想跑太远，好一点的学校我也去不了……言要和我一起吗？”  
  
他让纲吉帮他做一切的决定。零食的偏好，自由时间的安排，穿衣打扮的选择，甚至于择校之类的人生大事。面对挑衅，出不出手和打到什么程度都是纲吉说了算，也只有纲吉能叫停他。  
  
慢慢地周围人都意识到了这一点。泽田纲吉并不是被泽田言纲保护着的弱者，而是能决定他一切行动的存在。  
  
后来两人都逐渐习惯了这种关系。  
  
“言，中午去天台上吃便当吧。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“言，别跟Reborn对着干，你打不过他的。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“言，六道骸那边的事情……你不要插手。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“言，让我来当首领。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“言，留在日本。我会封印你的火炎。”  
  
“……好。”  
  
“言，去选物理吧。你不是一直对机械很感兴趣吗？”  
  
“好。”  
  
半个地球的距离将他们撕裂开来。泽田言纲走进快餐店，习惯性地准备询问套餐的选择，才突然发现那个人早已不在身边。  
  
如果那时候就分别让其他人填满他们的生活，或许就是另外一种发展了吧。但是，这种假设，也许从一开始就不可能存在。  
  
“言，那个女孩是谁？”  
  
“啊，我同桌。因为都是读书社的社员，在学习上也经常互相帮助，慢慢就熟悉起来了。”  
  
“……言，不要跟她走太近。”  
  
“为什么？她应该只是普通人。我观察过，如果是别的家族派来的，平时行动肯定会泄露出训练过的痕迹……”  
  
“不是这个原因。”泽田纲吉走近他，将双臂撑在他的身体两边。他望着那双晦暗的深棕色眼睛，脊背抵上冰冷坚硬的墙壁。  
  
“那……”  
  
“我不想让你和别人交往。”  
  
那是，多么过分的宣言啊。  
  
只是大脑反应过来之前，身体已经习惯性地应答：“好。”  
  
手腕被擒住，没有丝毫反抗的余地——眼前人早已成长为比他更强大的存在，而无论实力差距如何，他都绝对不可能对纲吉动手。所以，无法反抗，也不会反抗。  
  
“言，我想要你。”  
  
“……好。”颤抖着，如是回答了。  
  
2.  
  
某个慵懒的午间，偶然地，发生了这样的对话。  
  
“言恨过我吗？那时候。”  
  
混沌的大脑嗡嗡地运转了半天才成功将听到的语音转换成可以解读的形式。因为对方动作的暂停，潮水般要将自己淹没的快感也稍微退却，让他能够抽出一点理智去思考对方的问话。不过，果然还是无法理解。  
  
“……那时候？”  
  
“你上高中的时候。我不是……那个、强迫你和女朋友分手吗？”  
  
好半天才反应过来对方说的是哪件事。“潮田同学根本不是我的女朋友……而且，就算潮田同学有那个意思，我也不会同意交往的。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“理由……不是显而易见的吗。”眨眨眼，感觉眼睛被汗水腌得有点疼。从一堆斑驳的色块中辨别出那张熟悉的脸庞，摸索着搂住对方的脖子，让两人的胸膛紧贴。“没办法把别人放在比你更重要的位置上啊……这种情况下和别人谈恋爱，总觉得很渣。”  
  
然后是长久的沉默。过一会儿，他听到低沉的浅笑从耳边传来：“真是，言总是擅长说这种犯规的话呢。”  
  
插入发间的手指轻柔地拨动发根，过于舒适的感觉让他有种陷入昏睡的冲动。可惜身下怪异的涨滞感时刻提醒着他，现在并不是能不负责任地睡过去的时候。  
  
就着这个姿势亲吻了一下对方的嘴角：“继续吧。”同时稍微放松手臂。  
  
对方马上明白了他的意思，抓住他的肩膀把他重新按回床铺间，顺着这股冲击力继续先前停滞的行动。  
  
他很快就让自己重新沉浸回那潮水中。在现实与臆想的交界处，或许是因为之前的对话，他想起了很久以前的事情。  
  
那一天……纲吉在说完那句话之后就沉默下来，就着禁锢的姿势前倾身体。那是一个过于生涩的吻，舔舐着牙关的舌头一开始还有些瑟缩，后来便带着几分恼怒和执拗一往直前。从张开嘴任由纲吉把舌头伸入的那一刻他就彻底失去抗拒的立场了，之后也只是顺从地被牵着手走进卧室，将初次交托与那个绝对禁忌的对象。因为缺乏润滑加上双方都没有经验，理所当然地流了不少血。当时他没多大反应，反正已经痛到麻木了，倒是纲吉被吓得够呛。帮他上药的时候身体一直在抖，之后就抱着他一边哭一边不住地道歉。他好笑地伸手抹去对方的眼泪，安慰道：“好了，别哭了，我之前都没你哭得这么凶。”  
  
很长一段时间他对这种事的印象都停留在“很痛但是纲喜欢的话也没办法”上，没想到之后纲吉居然连续躲了他一个月。一个月后他直接打了国际长途过去，听了半分钟对方的呼吸声才干巴巴地开口：“我上网查过资料了，现在也买了润滑剂。只要你温柔一点就不会像上次那样……受伤。”  
  
之后是更长久的沉默。接着嘟的一声，对面直接把电话挂断了。他愣愣地举着手机，脑中一片空白，没想到一分钟后铃声又急急忙忙地重新响起来。  
  
“那个……言！”很大声地喊了他的名字之后，对面又没声了，他只能从那急促的呼吸里判断对方好歹没掉线。  
  
“给我十二个小时！十二个小时……我马上就到你身边去！”  
  
从意大利到日本的航班就要十一个多小时，泽田纲吉简直是飞过来的。他听到门铃响时才换上睡衣，一开门就看到纲吉扶着墙弯腰喘气，额头上满是亮晶晶的汗珠，见到他立即直起身子，露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
  
看到对方的模样，他也只能无奈地叹一口气：“我的假期还剩下两天，你自己看着办。”  
  
之后的那个晚上，纲吉彻底修正了他原本的看法。  
  
3.  
  
结束之后他们一起去洗了个澡。言纲在出浴室前顺手捞过来一条浴巾裹在身上，遮住多出来的几处痕迹。  
  
纲吉打开衣柜挑选合适的衣物。他首先为言纲选择了一件衬衫，之后是一条偏宽松的裤子。言纲并不意外地接过去：“又是白衬衫？”  
  
“毕竟我这里除了西服也没什么别的衣服了。而且我喜欢看你穿白衬衫，你知道的。”纲吉说着回过头来，对言纲眨了眨眼。  
  
这时候言纲已经把最后一颗扣子扣好了，正在将第二只脚套入裤筒。“我以为你会更喜欢我只穿白衬衫的样子。”轻描淡写地完成爆炸性发言后，他弯下腰检查了一下裤脚，“不行，遮不住脚腕……还有更长一点的吗？”  
  
“我找找……啊，晚上你还要去实验室？”  
  
“嗯，现在正是关键的时候，得有人盯着。”直接用不可拒绝的理由堵住对方接下来的话，转头看到那张垂头丧气的脸又有些不忍，“好啦，不想早点看到你的纳兹吗？”  
  
“能源问题都没解决，距离正式制造出匣兵器还早着呢。”纲吉咕哝着，从背后抱住他，毛茸茸的脑袋在他脖子边上蹭来蹭去。  
  
“动物实验的周期都很长，必须提前做好准备。”言纲放松了肌肉半靠在纲吉身上，左手覆上对方的手背，指尖从骨节的间隙中自然地滑过，“只要在十二点之前结束，我就来找你。”  
  
“不管几点，直接去我卧室就行了，不用敲门。”纲吉顿了顿，补充道，“放心，我不会做什么的，只是言在我身边会睡得比较安稳吧？”  
  
言纲轻笑了一声：“就算你想做什么也没用，我到时候会直接睡死过去的。”  
  
“啊……也对。”纲吉像是想起了什么不好的回忆，脸色变得有些微妙。他松开言纲，替对方整理弄皱的衣领，恰好瞥见露出来的那抹红痕，忍不住伸手按了一下。  
  
言纲一下子反应过来他在看着什么，挑了下眉：“你咬的位置太高了。”  
  
“有什么不好？”纲吉干脆把言纲的衣领又往外翻了一点，让那个痕迹完整地暴露在外。“意大利这边奇奇怪怪的人很多的，谁知道会不会有人对你产生奇怪的想法。”他像是审视自己亲手创作的艺术品那样又打量了一遍，“言是我的，才不能被那种人觊觎。”  
  
对方这样孩子气的占有欲让言纲忍不住微笑起来。“嗯，是你的。”他注视着纲吉的眼睛，柔和又郑重地宣誓，“只属于你。”  
  
4.  
  
言纲决定去参加一次同学聚会。  
  
他在学校期间很少同旁人交往，对于类似的邀请也一向没什么兴趣。若不是因为邀请来自于曾经就读的大学，他一定会借口忙于实验来推脱过去。  
  
即使只是学术上的合作也足以让他拥有一些算得上熟悉的老师或朋友，为黑手党工作的暗面身份并不会影响他在学术界的正常活动。他跟自己的最高上司——也就是纲吉报备之后得到了半天的假期，坐地铁来到了预定的饭店。  
  
这时除了那些跳级的天才，很多人才毕业一两年，甚至不少还在深造，因此无人对他使用公共交通有什么特殊的感想。当然，他其实只是为了安全不太喜欢驾车，这点就不需要对旁人解释了。  
  
有不少人认出了他，很意外地打着招呼。泽田言纲当年也算是个传奇人物，17岁开始读大学，两年内修完所有学分，还是双学位，这对于很多还挣扎于All Pass的人来说是非常不可思议的事情。他们说泽田言纲是天才，是奇迹。其实根本没有什么奇迹，人总会遇到一个值得自己拼尽全力的理由，为了这个理由可以做到任何事情，仅此而已。  
  
他对社交的兴趣不大，至多是有人劝酒时微笑着举一举杯，解释自己有严重的酒精过敏，只能以茶代酒。邻桌恰是导师，他没有浪费这个机会，选了个合适的时机走过去，向对方请教一些专业上的事情。  
  
导师并没有因为处于酒桌上便敷衍过去，很认真地解答了所有的问题，又忍不住感慨泽田还是和以前一样聪敏又踏实。  
  
“现在像你这样纯粹的科研人已经很少啦，真可惜，那样早就离开了学校。”  
  
言纲摇摇头，半是客套半是真心地说：“没能在您身边学习是我的遗憾。”  
  
“哈哈，毕竟当时你已经收到其他实验室的邀请了，我也不能勉强把你留下来。”导师开着玩笑，又勉励了他几句，大意是叫他保持现在对未知充满好奇的心态，不要被名利腐蚀了进取心。  
  
“当然，也不要整天泡在实验室里，你们亚洲人就是有这种小毛病。人需要有自己的生活。”说着导师向他挤了挤眼，“以你的条件，追求你的姑娘应该很多吧？”  
  
“啊，这个……”言纲露出些无奈的神色，“我已经有恋人了。在上大学之前。”  
  
导师有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛。随后这个开朗的意大利人促狭地笑了起来，拍着他的肩膀赞叹：“真是没看出来啊！”  
  
5.  
  
言纲早在上高中之前就已经决定了要出国留学，并且提前做好了准备。后来的意外也只是让他把目标从美国换成了意大利。  
  
他在高二那年成功地得到了录取通知书，随后是一系列繁琐的事项。  
  
纲吉帮他挑了一处公寓：三人合租，有独立的单间和公用的客厅、厨房，对于留学生来说有些奢侈不过也不算特别奇怪。一个室友整天早出晚归，大部分时间都贡献给了图书馆和实验室。另一个室友热衷社交，时常哀叹“为什么两个室友都是书呆子”，只好自己在外面寻觅各式Party。  
  
年轻人总是精力旺盛。那段时间纲吉经常来找他，频率最高的时候差不多能达到一周一次。纲吉会谨慎地挑选另两位都出门的时间，不过也有在途中室友突然回来的风险，这时候他只能拼命压抑自己的声音，防止被发现端倪。  
  
后来他才知道，纲吉其实每次都会以保密为由叫人用幻术做出隔音，只是坏心眼地想看他紧张的样子罢了。  
  
他们的见面经常以拥抱开始，随后是亲吻。言纲一直觉得这种交换口水的行为有点恶心，也就是对象是纲吉的情况下勉强能接受。他会闭上眼睛，乖乖地张开嘴，让纲吉能把舌头伸进来。有时候压迫得太深会有轻微的窒息感，配合身体被温和地侵入的感觉会很舒服。他们身高相仿，想要做到这一点就得让承受方稍微弯曲身体，以躺着的姿态会很累，而且伤腰。实际上坐姿会好很多，比如在书桌上，或者沙发上，但纲吉在这方面有些特殊的坚持，不太愿意选择床之外的地点。后来他们考虑的方法是改换体位。  
  
这样做的效果不错。无论是过程中相拥的姿态还是结束后在脊背上轻抚的对方的手都让言纲十分满意。比起单纯的情欲，言纲更加喜欢肌肤的接触。拥抱和抚摸是能带来快乐和安心感的东西，不像性爱那样激烈而短暂，是一种持续的、舒适的、细腻的温暖。  
  
纲吉会拨弄他的发，或者轻捏他的后颈，或者用手指一节一节数着他的脊骨，作为进入前让他放松的安抚。他们会模仿猫科动物那样互相摩擦脸颊和肩颈来表达亲昵，半长不长的褐发交错在一起，就像是猫咪的柔软毛发。  
  
他们很少在过程中交谈。通常情况下纲吉说的话会稍微多一点，主要是询问言纲的感受和进入前的告知。言纲基本上会一直咬着下唇压抑羞耻的声音，只有情动时会下意识地呼唤纲吉的名字。  
  
纲吉偶尔也会说一些多余的话。  
  
趴在言纲的背上，餍足地蹭了蹭对方的颈侧，含糊不清地说着：“……喜欢。”  
  
言纲累得连一根手指都抬不起来，好半天才反应过来纲吉的话，发出一个疑惑的单音节。  
  
“喜欢你。”纲吉稍微转头，贴着言纲的耳朵说。说着他忍不住微笑起来，一遍遍地重复着“好き”（suki，意为“喜欢”），只是让这两个音节在舌尖上滚动，就感觉到满心的欢喜都溢了出来。  
  
最后他问：“言喜欢我吗？”  
  
他满以为会立即得到一个肯定的回答，但是言纲却沉默了。这样的沉默叫他不安。他又问了一遍，声音轻了很多，像是在祈求什么。  
  
他看到言纲侧过头。他抬起身体，让言纲能够翻过身来，面对着他。那双他最喜欢的焰色眸子安静地望着他。  
  
“我爱你。”言纲温柔地抱住他，像是安抚，像是承诺，“我爱你。”  
  
他缓缓地回抱住言纲，带着哭泣一般的笑容。“嗯，我也……爱你。”  
  
6.  
  
言纲在宴会的中途去了一趟盥洗室。在洗手台那里看到一头醒目的红发，有些意外地挑起眉，试探着喊道：  
  
“入江君？”  
  
红发男人像是将要被捕食的小动物般吓得缩起肩膀，回头看到人才放松下来，关好水龙头，沉稳地戴上眼镜：“啊，泽田君，没想到会在这里看到你。”  
  
于是言纲也能确认了，面前的这个人确实是曾经的同学，那个机械天才入江正一。  
  
“说起来，从两年前毕业后好像就没见过面了，原本还说有机会可以一起合作的。”言纲走到旁边的洗手池，将水流调整到适中的大小，“不过一直在期刊上看到入江君的名字，从这种角度来说倒是不陌生了。”  
  
“准确地说是二十三个月零四天。”入江先是习惯性地严谨纠正，之后笑了一下，“这样说的话我也对泽田君很熟悉了，最近还引用过一次泽田君的Paper呢。”  
  
“哦？你是说那篇……嗯，难得在IF15以上的期刊上发表文章，还是第一作者，这也多亏了老师的栽培。”言纲表现得很谦虚，但言语间还是不自觉透露出些骄傲，像这个年纪的任何一个少年天才那样，“入江君主要想引用的是那些数据吧？其实第七组的数据有点奇怪，之后重复实验得到的结果也不太理想……就像在Conclusion里说的那样，我们还需要更进一步的探究，这些变化恐怕还有什么更深层次的缘由。”  
  
随口谈了几句，入江就先借口告辞了。他们在大学里关系不错，但也仅仅是恰巧参加过同一个项目这样的交情。过多的交谈并不符合他们的性格。  
  
言纲推拒了后续的活动，吃完饭就直接回到总部。  
  
他打电话给纲吉，问他在哪里。纲吉过了半分钟才接，带着歉意说自己在开会。  
  
于是他就直接进了首领办公室，从书架上挑了本书，坐在沙发上看，没一会儿就昏昏欲睡。  
  
醒来的时候发现身上盖了件外套。手中的书早已被抽走，安放在茶几的一角。  
  
他撑着扶手慢慢地抬起身体，随后就盯着书桌前那人的侧脸发呆，直到纲吉感知到他的注视，从文件中抬头，目光在半空中与他的视线相交。  
  
他看到纲吉缓缓勾起嘴角，脸上的表情十分柔和：“醒了？”  
  
“嗯。”他应了一声，把纲吉的外套随便叠了叠抱在怀里，用脚尖在地上找自己的鞋子。“现在几点了？”  
  
“六点半。”纲吉扣上笔帽，向他走过来，“今天晚上大家一起在顶楼的餐厅吃，一会儿换件衣服吧。”  
  
他点点头，等着纲吉帮他挑选合适的衣着。  
  
“今天见到了老同学。”他仿佛闲谈一般地提起。在纲吉俯下身替他打领带的时候，他按住纲吉的肩膀，像是索吻一样前倾身体，凑到对方耳边轻语：  
  
“密钥（KEY）是1，9。”  
  
密文自然有另外的途径，不需要他冒险去传递。这就不是他该管的事情了，纲吉并不希望他牵涉得太多。知道越多越危险，尤其是在黑手党的世界。所以他不需要知道纲吉为什么要通过这样隐秘的方式联系他的老同学，也不需要知道他们在交流什么。  
  
纲吉像是听到了情人的密语一般微笑起来，等他返回时顺势抬起他的下巴，在唇角的位置落下一吻。“我知道了，晚上再说。”  
  
言纲闭上了眼睛。  
  
他从来不是导师所说的“纯粹的科研人”。他一直有自己的私心。  
  
7.  
  
“好了。怎么样？会难受吗？”  
  
“嗯……有点紧。”  
  
“等、别动，我帮你调。……现在这样呢？”  
  
“我觉得正好。”  
  
言纲从镜子里看到纲吉送他的新礼物。本来纲吉吞吞吐吐地说想送他一个颈饰时他还在奇怪，打算用自己不喜欢饰品的理由推脱一下，不过现在……  
  
他摸了摸饰品皮质的外表。这个银色的环状物，无论怎么看，都是项圈的样子。大约一厘米宽，箍在喉结偏下的位置。他能感觉到项圈内部有些凹凸不平，猜测那上面多半是纲吉的名字。  
  
“其实可以买更宽一点的，这个有点太窄了，看上去很奇怪。”言纲稍微调整了一下，让项圈不会磨到脖子上的吻痕。“之后还应该搭配兽耳之类的东西吧……猫或者兔子，你更喜欢哪种？”  
  
“猫，吧……”纲吉先是下意识回答，随后红着脸反驳，“不对，不是，我才没有那种兴趣！言你少看点那些乱七八糟的‘资料’！”  
  
言纲默默地把项圈后面隐蔽的小金属环扳到垂直的位置：“你有资格说我吗？”  
  
纲吉闭上嘴，坚决不承认自己幻想过类似的情景。  
  
之后纲吉从背后环住言纲，帮他扣上衣扣。为喜欢的人穿衣是一种享受，反之亦然。等最上面一颗也扣好，纲吉仔细地整理了一番言纲的衣领，发现高度并不足以遮掩项圈的存在。  
  
“嗯……只有用高领才能遮住吗……”纲吉低声嘟嘟囔囔，拉扯了半天终于丧气地宣告放弃，“算了，平时就收起来吧。我来的时候帮你戴。”  
  
言纲仍然盯着镜子里的自己，再次摸了摸项圈的位置。  
  
“没事，不需要遮住。”他拿开纲吉的手，让项圈自然地暴露在外。“现在有很多类似的饰品，最多会被当作特立独行，进实验室之前摘下来就可以了。”  
  
纲吉好像对这个提议有些心动，不过他还勉强维持着理智。“怎么看都太像项圈了吧，会被说癖好独特的。”  
  
“那就直说是男朋友送的好了，反正这里的环境不像国内那么严格，你应该比我清楚。”言纲从镜子里看着他笑了笑，“没事，到时候你才是真正需要担心风评被害的。”  
  
“男、男朋友……”纲吉直接被这个词轰炸得头晕目眩。虽然该做的不该做的都做过了，可这还是第一次在口头上用恋人来描述他们的关系。  
  
脸颊烫得像是要爆炸。但是心里一点也不抗拒这样的说法，甚至想听言纲再说一次。  
  
后来并没有人注意过言纲脖子上的奇怪饰品。这很正常，毕竟言纲本身就很少在实验室外跟别人接触。纲吉为此感到庆幸，却又有一丝微妙的遗憾。  
  
8.  
  
蓝波第三次看向泽田言纲杯子里的饮料。紫红色的葡萄汁看上去和红酒有点像，可惜那甜腻的气味瞒不过任何人。这样看上去简直比他还像小孩子，蓝波在心里嘀咕着，见彭格列正在和别人说话，趁机凑到言纲身边，自认为隐秘地问道：  
  
“你是真不能喝酒，还是彭格列不让你喝？”  
  
言纲看了一眼纲吉，又转过头来看着这个十五岁的小少年：“酒精会损伤神经细胞。”  
  
一个无趣的回答。因为对方科研人员的身份，后续可能的劝说也变得很不合时宜。蓝波耸耸肩，正打算离开，便看到山本走了过来。高大的剑客与两人都碰了杯，随后摸着下巴上的疤痕，饶有兴趣地发问：“还是葡萄汁？Boss对你的要求也太严格了吧？”  
  
言纲沉默着把剩余的饮料一饮而尽，随后转头叫了一声纲。纲吉快步走来：“怎么了？”  
  
“今天我能喝酒吗？”言纲用手指摇晃了一下手里的空高脚杯。  
  
纲吉的目光扫过旁边看戏的两个守护者，突然明白了什么。“仅限今天，可以。”他从言纲手中取下高脚杯，目光转了一圈，直接选中旁边一瓶打开的红酒，“不许喝白酒，不许超过一杯的量，之后不要离开我的视线。”  
  
哇哦。蓝波在心里感叹。虽然不是第一次看到了，不过不管是第几次都会觉得……哇哦。  
  
彭格列的控制欲真是可怕，明明平时相处时完全感受不到这一点。还是说，这是只针对特定对象的呢？  
  
彭格列的人都是些看热闹不嫌事大的，一听说言纲要喝酒，全都一窝蜂涌了过来，找着理由挨个敬酒。言纲每一次都是浅浅地抿一口，直到把纲吉给他倒的三分之一杯都喝完，才翻转酒杯展示了一下：“没了，纲不让我多喝。”  
  
纲吉也在一边微笑着示意，谁敢强迫言纲继续喝，之后就等着无薪加班吧。  
  
等人们散去，言纲就像被要求的那样，找了个纲吉视线范围内的角落安静地坐着，看上去比之前还要沉默很多。  
  
蓝波仍在好奇地打量对方。他一直不知道该怎样定义泽田言纲的身份。笨蛋阿纲的弟弟，技术部的重要人物，以及彭格列的……情人？  
  
他直觉情人这个词并不准确，虽然很多人背地里都是那样称呼的：“首领的小情人”，带着点轻佻意味。之前开会时彭格列接到言纲的电话，挂断后会议室里的家伙有不少都露出了促狭的笑容，如果不是情景不合适，或许还会顺口调侃两句。也有人私底下议论首领的奇怪嗜好，喜欢同性很正常，喜欢有血缘关系的对象也不算太奇怪，但能对和自己一模一样的脸下手的人可真是稀世罕见。  
  
他没有胆大到当着彭格列的面问“你们是什么关系”，不过他觉得现在疑似有点喝醉的言纲或许是个不错的询问对象——他也害怕平时的言纲，并不是说言纲很凶，只是那副永远平静的姿态和生人勿近的气场实在叫人不敢亲近。  
  
他坐到言纲旁边的座位上，试探着招呼：“嘿？”  
  
言纲慢半拍地抬起头。  
  
焰金色的眸子失去了往常的冷淡，因空茫而显得柔软。  
  
言纲疑惑地看着他，似乎是在努力辨认他的身份，但终究还是失败了。金红的瞳倒映着他的身影，忽然微微地漾起波澜——那是一个清浅的微笑，浅淡，完美，近乎虚幻。  
  
蓝波深吸了一口气，瞬间明了彭格列不允许言纲喝酒的缘由。  
  
他从来不知道这个万年面瘫也是会笑的。而且还笑得这样好看。  
  
“言。”  
  
不知何时出现在这里的纲吉，用听不出情绪的声音念出言纲的名字。  
  
随后蓝波的视线就被挡住了。他看了一眼彭格列的背影，轻手轻脚地开溜——总觉得这里的气氛并不适合单身狗留下。  
  
纲吉习惯性地伸手揉了揉言纲的发，感觉到手下的那颗毛茸茸的脑袋在磨蹭自己的掌心。手指流连到发烫的颈侧，最后轻轻捧起言纲的脸。纲吉专注地与言纲对视，直到那双迷蒙的焰瞳里清晰地映出自己的身影。  
  
“怎么回事，三分之一的量就醉成这个样子……度数还是有点高吗？”  
  
纲吉用手指摩挲着言纲耳后的皮肤，看着对方很享受地半眯起眼睛，不禁弯了弯嘴角，觉得自己像是在养一只大猫。  
  
“好了，乖……不要在这里睡着，我带你回去。”  
  
纲吉牵着言纲的手，带着歉意跟其他人低声告辞。在纲吉说话的时候言纲就这样乖乖地被拉着手，有人提到他的名字他就会看过去，眼神干净而柔软。  
  
被酒精剥去了那层冰冷的外壳后，言纲意外地表现出和纲吉相似的本质。这正是他们身为双生子的证明。  
  
言纲的酒品很好，一点都不闹腾，让做什么做什么。纲吉尝试给他换衣服和洗澡基本上都挺顺利，只是去解里衣的时候被言纲抓住手，在手腕上亲了一下。纲吉一怔，随后好笑地哄着：“不行，今晚不行。你想明天早上起来头疼吗？”  
  
言纲松开他，抿起唇，有些不满的样子。  
  
“好了，好了，真的不行……乖，听话。”  
  
纲吉把浴缸的水温调低了一点，毕竟两人都喝了酒，水太热会很危险。言纲趴在他怀里，像是已经睡着了。他不打算把言纲叫醒——反正以他徒手攀岩的臂力抱个人还是没问题的。  
  
他望着流转的水雾发呆，手指无意识地勾勒着言纲的肩胛骨。偶然低头时，撞进一双潋滟的橙红色眸子里。  
  
“纲。”言纲还不是很清醒地呢喃着他的名字，声音很柔软。通常他只有在把言纲弄得浑身都很柔软时才能听到这样的声音。  
  
“纲。”言纲又叫了一声，目光逐渐集中起来，望着他轻轻地笑，“生日快乐。”  
  
纲吉静静地看着言纲的眼睛，低下头，让两人额头相触。  
  
“生日快乐。”  
  
我的兄弟，我的半身，我的……爱人。  
  
9.  
  
理论上来说，同卵双胞胎的体质差距不会特别大。  
  
纲吉本来的酒量也和言纲一样差，是通过各种鬼畜的方式加上特殊药物的帮助才锻炼出来的。  
  
纲吉并不打算让言纲接受和他相同的锻炼。言不需要这些，就像他认为言不需要任何战斗训练。  
  
言只要在他的保护下，做自己想做的事情就好了。  
  
……至少在他还能保护言的时候。  
  
10.  
  
言纲曾经想象过，如果他没有因为纲吉的要求离开，如果他一直和纲吉一起接受Reborn的训练……  
  
那样，是否能在更近的位置守护他？  
  
他行走在长廊上，步伐机械，思维滞缓。不知道目的地，甚至无法回想起自己的身份。但是双腿还在自己迈动，把身体带往那个预设的地点。  
  
他走到一处隐蔽的暗门。  
  
身体在门口顿了顿，随即按动把手。  
  
办公桌后的人背朝着这里，唯有一头蓬松的褐发从椅背之上露出来。听到来人的动静，办公椅缓缓转动。  
  
他快步走到那人的面前，轻轻地唤了一声“纲”。  
  
他和纲谈论了很多东西。探知的消息，遇害的线人，处理掉的间谍。那些他听不懂的内容逐渐模糊混杂成荒诞的呓语，在他的脑中翻搅。纲突然停了下来，像是注意到了他的不适，问他怎么了。  
  
那双深邃的褐眸好像穿过了这具木偶般的身躯，直接看到了他。  
  
“只是……有点累。”他喃喃道，不知是身体在自发地说，还是他自己的意识在向这个人求助。  
  
他半跪在纲的面前，任由纲一层一层地解开他的保护，面具、斗篷，标志身份的衣衫，粉碎懦弱的绝对理智。  
  
“我是你的武器。”他像是在谈论一个愿望，又像是在陈述一件事实，“你的最锋利的刃。”  
  
纲抬起他的下巴，抚摸着他的脸颊。  
  
“我知道……所以武器的主人要承担起保养的责任。”  
  
纲的手指滑过他刀刻斧凿般的面庞，接着自然落下，掠过纹理分明的肌肉线条。这是一具完全为战斗而塑造的躯体，没有丝毫累赘的修饰，只从外表就能看出内蕴的力量。而现在这人形兵器温驯地半跪在地上，将脆弱的后颈暴露于主人面前。  
  
手指触及了那些凹凸不平的地方。背后的蛇状伤疤来自雷属性的鞭子，肩头的星状瘢痕记录着岚属性长枪的贯穿，圆形是子弹，线条是利刃，花一样的则是爆炸的气浪。他轻轻皱起眉。早已愈合的伤口不会感到疼痛，但受伤的记忆还留存在体内。但也仅此而已了。武器习惯于疼痛。武器也习惯于厮杀。武器不需要保留人类的软弱，那是多余的东西。  
  
灼热的液体冲击着仅剩的理智，带来熟悉的晕眩。他恐惧着自身的失控，却又矛盾地向往着脱离控制后的恍惚。只有在这时将自己完全交给纲，让纲掌控着他，才能让自己从理性与感性的冲突中解救出来，得到哪怕仅是片刻的解脱。他以为他是在纵容纲，其实分明是纲一直在纵容着他。  
  
好像有泪水流了出来。这是很正常的事情，生理性的泪水并不需要顾及主人的情绪和想法。他没有流泪的想法，也没有任何难过的理由。他分明已经得到了自己想要的东西，这正是他所期望的结局。  
  
纲把他抱进怀里，按住他的后脑勺，不让他看自己的表情。他从紧贴着的颤动的胸膛才隐约猜出来纲是在哭泣。  
  
“我、根本、做不到……”  
  
言纲猛然惊醒。他从天花板的装饰中判断出自己处在首领的卧室里。纲吉站在床边，正在系衬衣的扣子，察觉到他的呼吸变化，转过头来笑了笑：“醒了？”  
  
“……嗯。”言纲迟钝地回应，慢慢地支撑着上身坐起来。  
  
“今天上午没什么安排，等会儿我开车送你去研究所。”纲吉把他要穿的衣服递过来，顺手撩起他的额发——“早安吻。”  
  
啊……没错。他是研究人员，是被纲吉保护得很好的非战斗人士。  
  
他看着纲吉逐渐远离的脸庞，突然不由自主地开口：“纲，入江君他是不是……”和那个杰索家族有关？  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“……没什么。”  
  
纲吉看着他，好像意识到什么，一下子严肃了神色。“不要问，言。这些事情和你无关。”  
  
知道得越多越危险。纲一直坚持这一点。  
  
“我知道。”言纲闭上眼睛，“我不会问了。”  
  
没有哪一条是更好的路线。无论是和他并肩，还是被他庇佑。  
  
根本不存在的，所谓完美的世界线。  
  
11.  
  
学生时代的言纲曾经收到过一封奇怪的信件。  
  
他在惯例地检查公寓前的信箱时发现了那个纯白的信封。上面除了收件人的姓名，什么也没写。  
  
他把信封带到自己的房间里，小心地裁开，从里面抖出来一张照片。  
  
照片上是一男一女，男孩弯腰扶住女孩的肩膀，女孩则受惊似的抬头，小鹿一样的眼神似是恰好与男孩的目光相遇。男孩背对着镜头，只能令观者从他的动作中猜测他可能的温柔神色。  
  
言纲挑起眉，又一次观察照片的细节。就算只有背影也足以让他认出，照片中的那个男孩……是纲吉。  
  
纲吉在接到电话之后就紧急调查了言纲另两个室友的行踪。确认现在公寓中只有言纲一个人，他也不必调用从窗户潜入的特殊计划，堂堂正正地按了门铃。  
  
门后言纲的神色很严肃。  
  
“这是我今天早上收到的。”言纲直接拉着纲吉到书桌前去看那张照片。看着纲吉的神色几番变化，确认对方已经清楚地理解了照片上的信息之后，他才继续说：  
  
“谨慎起见，我没有碰照片……不过对方会不小心留下指纹的可能性很小。信封上只有收件人，没有邮票，里面只装了这张照片。我每天早上在固定时间检查信箱，也就是说，是昨天八点一刻到今天八点一刻的二十四个小时里，通过非邮政的途径，直接投递的。这个公寓门口有监控，你应该可以调到？”  
  
纲吉本来还在思考怎么解释照片上的事情，突然就被言纲的一大串话弄懵了。“这个当然能调到。那个……”  
  
“照片是合成的吗？”  
  
“……是真的，那个，你听我解释……”  
  
“不用，这不是重点。既然不是合成的，那么就是有人在你不知道的时候偷拍了这张照片，能做到这一点的人不多，你应该能大概圈定范围吧？”  
  
“……是。”  
  
“好，下一个问题。”言纲暂时把照片丢到一边，捡起了信封，“这种照片的功能很明确。要做到这件事有几个条件：知道我的住址，知道我们的关系，能够得到相应的照片。第一个只要知道我的名字就很容易查，第二个和第三个相对来说困难得多……想要针对我的人应该没有这么大的能量，是你那边的？你印象中什么人有能力也有这样的动机？”  
  
纲吉思考了一会儿。  
  
“恐怕是彭格列里的那些老人……”他脸色变得有些难看，“他们还没有放弃让我早点得到一个后代的想法，连这种不入流的手段都用出来了。”  
  
“违背世俗的恋情总是很脆弱，一点小小的误会就可能导致巨大的猜忌。”言纲冷静地分析那边的想法，“我需要换个住处吗？”  
  
纲吉抬头看向言纲，眼神有些奇怪。“我想是需要的。”他慢慢地说着，“这几天我会安排。”  
  
他再次看向那张以自己为主角的照片。“你真的、一点都不怀疑我？”  
  
“怀疑……什么？”言纲不太明白纲吉纠结于这个问题的理由，“你如果找了女朋友，肯定会告诉我。既然你什么都没说，那就是误会。”  
  
纲吉被这样简单粗暴的判断方式弄得哭笑不得。但不可否认，他的确因为言的信任而欣喜不已。  
  
警报解除，他放松地凑到恋人身边，用软化的语气撒着娇：“我以为你多少会吃醋的。”  
  
“唔……为什么？”言纲的语气有些困惑，“我不会限制你和别人的亲密。如果你真的喜欢上别人，我也不会因此而对你发脾气。”  
  
纲吉拥着他的手臂僵住了。他意识到自己脱口而出的话语有些问题，尝试改换用词：“我是说……我不会要求你一直保持现状，不希望这段感情将来变成你的负担……”  
  
“负担。”纲吉重复了一遍，“你就是这样认为的？！”  
  
言纲在突然的推力下撞上了墙，生疼的肩胛骨让他抿紧了唇角。他反手撑住墙面，讶异地发现了纲吉眼底的受伤。  
  
“我不是这个意思，纲。”他尽量用温和的语气去安抚纲吉的情绪，“我只是想说，我不会在意你用怎样的身份、怎样的态度来对待我。未来有一天也许你会厌倦，我不希望到时候你还要勉强自己……”  
  
纲吉一直在沉默地听着，用略微急促的呼吸压抑自己的怒火。他开口打断时声音很低沉，像是酝酿中的火山：“所以你也以为这是不成熟的感情，是维持不了多久的冲动。”  
  
他狠狠地捏住言纲的肩膀，身体前倾拉近了两人的距离。他从言纲眼中找到了自己的身影。言纲的眼里只映着他，也仅仅是映着他。他从来没有从那里发现过羞涩或迷恋。他以为这是言冷静的性格造成的，他就是这样蒙骗自己，他早就该发现……  
  
“我早就该发现……从一开始就是我单方面地在强迫你……哈，因为你不会反抗我，我居然就忘记了……”  
  
他弯曲着手臂，低下了头。“我明明知道，你根本就、不……”  
  
言纲感觉到肩膀上的禁锢松懈下来。于是他抬起手臂，小心地拥住了纲吉。他不知道该做些什么，只能试图用拥抱来安抚。他甚至无法理解纲吉究竟在难过些什么。他隐约察觉到纲吉似乎试图从他这里得到某种他没有的东西，这让他有些不知所措。  
  
纲吉抵着他的肩窝，松开手，慢慢地抱住了他的腰。  
  
他顺着对方突起的脊骨一节一节地抚摸，就像纲吉平时对他做的那样。他能感觉到纲吉在逐渐平静下来。他不知道这样的平静究竟预示着什么。  
  
“言，我问你。”纲吉从他的肩头离开，从极近的地方注视着他。纲吉的声音听上去很沙哑，眼眶也红红的，像是才哭过。“如果……如果我告诉你，我找了个女朋友，我要跟对方结婚，你会难过吗？”  
  
会……吗？言纲试图去假设这样的情景。先前他确实考虑过纲吉会移情别恋的可能，但是他从未让想象如此具体。纲吉牵着某个女孩的手，对着她傻乎乎地笑，家养狮子般眷恋地趴在女孩的肩头，用亲昵的动作温柔而强势地展现占有欲。也许某一天纲吉会亲自带着那个女孩来到自己面前，大大方方地宣布：  
  
“这是我的女孩，我要让她成为我的妻子。”  
  
“言，我已经不需要你了。”  
  
他的眼睛突然被覆盖住。他眨了眨眼，睫毛搔动着纲吉的掌心。  
  
“你哭了，言。”纲吉凑到他耳边，很轻很轻地说，“你在难过。”  
  
他从纲吉的话语中迟钝地察觉到自己的泪水。“不，我……”  
  
黑暗麻痹了他的自控力。他徒劳地摇头，微弱地反驳着这不应存在的私心。  
  
“我明明……”应该……祝福……  
  
他感觉到纲吉稍微偏转脑袋，近在咫尺的吐息搔动着脸颊。“或者，换个问题。”湿热的气流直接送入耳蜗，引起生理性的颤抖，“你会和别人做爱吗？”  
  
大脑轰然炸开。“不行！”反应过来的时候，他已经推开了纲吉，声音尖锐到自己都被吓了一跳。现在换成了他死死地抓住对方的肩膀。“——不行！只有这种要求，绝对……”  
  
无法想象，只要思考相关的信息就恐惧到浑身发抖。  
  
“不可以、不可以、绝对不可以，太过分了，就算是你要求我……”他盯着纲吉的眼睛，控诉着，“你不能强迫我去接受别人。”  
  
纲吉愣怔了一下，随后有些好笑地抱住他。“我不是这个意思，你怎么会这么想？”拍打着脊背的力度很温柔，“这只是假设，我不会让别人碰你。”  
  
纲吉用下巴扣住他的肩膀，闭上了眼睛，似乎在努力组织着语言。“我不会移情别恋，不会反悔今天说过的话。我喜欢的人只有你，这是……承诺。”他顿了顿，接着说，“如果我违背了这条承诺，你有权利揍我，斥责我，怨恨我，离开我，这是我的要求。  
  
“言，答应我。”  
  
“我……”言纲的声音低了下去，“我知道了。”  
  
“——我会，听你的话。”  
  
12.  
  
纲吉梦见自己在尝试握住一块冰。  
  
冰块好冷，好冷。散发着白色寒气的表面显然和他的手心有着不可忽略的温差。他把冰块握在手里，感觉到接触的地方迅速降温，甚至从寒冷中感知到了疼痛。但他不愿松手，也无法松手。冰块黏在了他手上，一旦试图取下来，就会撕扯下一大块血淋淋的皮肉。  
  
他努力紧紧地收拢双手，期冀自己的体温终有一天能带给手中的冰。  
  
他确实成功了。他的体温传了过去，冰在变得温暖。  
  
但他忘记了，冰之所以成为冰，是因为温度限定在一定的界线下。被温暖的冰会变成水，随后从他的指缝里流走。他能挽留的只有冰，而冰却在不断地被他的体温化成水。捂得越紧，转化的速度越快。  
  
纲吉从梦里醒过来，感觉到手掌正接触着温暖的东西。但那里仿佛还残留着梦境中的冰冷，与现实中的暖意交织在一起，让人不由得产生一种错乱感。  
  
言在他怀里熟睡着，衣领下的银色项圈若隐若现。这并不寻常。通常他们习惯于完全裸裎相对地拥抱着入眠，回归在母亲子宫中相处的姿态。但昨天晚上结束后，他帮言穿上了睡衣。  
  
他慢慢地回想起昨天发生的事情。相片，单方面的争吵，以及后来的疯狂。言纲第一次主动亲吻了他，单手搂住他的脖子去解自己的衣扣。  
  
“做吧。”  
  
“……啊。”  
  
是安抚呢，还是补偿呢？他无法抑制地想着，心底一片冰冷。  
  
因为纲说了想要，所以言接受了纲；因为纲说了喜欢，所以言坦然地用恋人来描述两人的关系。就是这样简单的逻辑而已，是纲……一直在欺骗自己。从源头上就错误的东西，怎么可能正常地发展呢？  
  
我在握住一块冰，他想。寒气侵入骨髓，接触的皮肤生出丑陋的冻疮。而冰在一点一点化掉。冰不明白为什么，永远不会。冰是无法理解温暖的，理解温暖的冰就会变成水。  
  
现在他要吞下一切苦果。  
  
“言，不要抓床单，抱住我。”昨天，他很少见地在这方面提了要求，“受不了的时候就咬我肩膀。”  
  
言自然没有咬。只是到后面发出的声音不可避免地比平时大一点。言是绝对不会伤害纲的，从小时候开始就是这样。  
  
言从来没有提过要尝试做主动方。言绝对不是天生就喜欢居于人下的，言只是知道作为承受方会很疼。所以言心甘情愿地躺在了纲的身下，用隐忍的神情吞咽了一切可能的痛楚。  
  
纲吉过去很少去想这些事情，好像是大脑在自动回避相关的思考。现在他想到了，只觉得胸口闷闷地痛。  
  
他抬起手碰了碰那银色项圈，接着摸索到后方，将搭扣解了开来。  
  
这样的东西没有存在的意义。冰是不会跑的，水才会。  
  
大约是动作稍微大了一点，言被他弄醒了。金红色的眸半掩在眼皮底下，蒙着一层薄薄的水雾。“……纲？”言从喉咙里发出含混的声音，左手从被窝里伸出，落在他的侧腕。力度很轻，不是阻止，只是单纯地困惑着他的行为。  
  
“别动。”习惯地以命令的语气说完，他才惊觉自己居然都这样熟悉控制者的身份了。从什么时候变成了这样？已然完全扭曲的关系，而他们都无知无觉，不明白日益增加的不安究竟源于何处。  
  
他和金属搭扣斗争了一会儿才成功地解下。脱离环状的项圈失去原本的功能，变成了一条普通的皮质带子。他把那银蛇一样的东西抽走，随手扔到床头柜上。  
  
言抓了一下蛇的尾巴。好像是完全下意识地，很快就松开了。言望着他，不解里藏着一点小小的不安。很细微的，一不小心就会从眼底溜走。  
  
“你生气了吗？”言平静地询问他的心情，尝试去解析他的想法。但是为什么呢，他想。为什么言总是能保持理智，做着最正确的事情呢？  
  
为什么总是要言来担当这样的角色呢？  
  
“没有生气。”他也试着让自己心平气和地去回答，并且以同样的态度审视自身。“言才应该生气，是我做得太过分了。  
  
“是我……太贪心了。”  
  
第一次的时候，言究竟是怀着怎样的心情接受他的？  
  
纲吉无数次思考过这个问题，每一次想要直接询问，话到嘴边却不敢出口。  
  
他潜意识里在恐惧着言纲的回答。  
  
他尝试回想当时的场景，印象中却只有掌下略微苍白的皮肤。干净的，白皙的，下面看不出什么肌肉。甚至比自己还要瘦弱一点——这个念头跳出来的时候，他想起了原因。言因为他的要求没有继续接受训练。言听他的话当了一个普通人。  
  
记忆中没有言的表情。他不敢看，怕从那双熟悉的眼睛里看到排斥或者厌恶的神色，只能把视线集中在言的身体上。他摸着锁骨的位置，从凹陷的地方一点点滑下，随后试探着亲上去。言的味道很淡，带着一点肥皂的香味，正符合本人给人留下的印象。他很快就觉得这样舔舐皮肤的举动实在太过羞耻，有些窘迫地离开了，克制地只用手去抚摸。他用手掌覆住言的肋骨，尝试找寻心跳的位置，却因此清晰地察觉到言的颤抖。  
  
他拒绝了去思考那颤抖的缘由。  
  
之后他去解言纲的裤带。言纲松开一只攥着床单的手，抓住他的肩头，像是推拒，也像是单纯地想要从接触中得到一点支持。那是他到目前为止得到的最明确的回应。之后他发现言也起了反应，不明显，但上手之后确实能分辨出来。他以自己都无法理解的冷静继续了原本只会在自己身上实施的事情，听到原本还算舒缓的呼吸声一下子变得急促而粗重，抓在肩头的手也用力了几分。言在他手上变得异常敏感，因为他对于言来说是特殊的——他当时就是这样得意地想着。事实是言缺乏这样的经验，言其实本来很排斥性。  
  
他实在不应该忘记这一点。  
  
缺乏润滑的进入会让两个人都很难受。他被彻底占有言的念头冲昏了头脑，竟然没有第一时间发现言的痛苦。因疼痛而痉挛的肌肉差点把他卡死在那里，幸好接触的地方不断泌出的温热液体稍微充当了润滑的功能。紧接着他就听见言在小声地抽泣。  
  
他印象中永远理智、强大、无所不能的言，因为他粗暴的侵犯，哭了出来。言变得脆弱了，言无法维持自己的防御了，而这一切都是他的错。  
  
强烈的恐慌和罪恶感瞬间吞噬了他。他脑中一片空白，好半天才想起来应该先退出去，帮言处理伤口。他已经发现那辅助润滑的液体分明是血。他都不知道自己是怎么把沾着药膏的手指伸进去的，有一瞬间他疯狂地憎恨着自己。  
  
然后呢？他露出一个似哭似笑的怪异神情。因为言之后还反过来安慰自责的他，因为言主动给他打了电话，他就理所当然地忘记了自己曾经给言带来的伤害。  
  
现在他还在向言索求更多的东西。摆出一副受委屈的模样，好像是言欺骗了他什么一样。  
  
纲吉阖上眼，稍微收紧了手臂。言纲趴在他怀里，脸埋进他的颈窝，陷入了剧烈运动后的疲惫中。他按住言纲的后脑，祈祷一般地仰起头：  
  
言……  
  
能不能，稍微，也向我索要一点东西……  
  
只是给予而不要求，真的，很让人疲惫啊……  
  
13.  
  
十九岁的纲吉会纠结着言纲对他究竟怀有怎样的感情而痛苦，而现在的纲吉早已不去思考这样的问题。  
  
他们对彼此来说都是重要的、特殊的、不可替代的。他们互相理解，互相依恋，如左脑和右脑那样密不可分。这样已经足够，所谓完美的情感关系哪有那么容易得到呢？  
  
至于他们之间存在的问题，也许根源上的扭曲无法解决，但他们终究可以在之后漫长的人生中逐渐摸索到正确的相处方式。他们会尝试对彼此妥协，找到一个平衡的位置，只要有足够的时间。  
  
只要这个世界还愿意给他们留下足够的时间。  
  
14.  
  
失败。  
  
失败。  
  
又一次失败。  
  
异常的数据，毫无规律的变化。不应出现的死亡，违背常理的存活。  
  
原先的假设一定存在什么问题。  
  
“不行，只要涉及到生物，之前的理论就全作废了……”  
  
“该停下了吧，这种无意义浪费经费的行为！什么动物匣，根本就只是四世纪前人的科幻妄想罢了！”  
  
言纲拿着最新的报告找到了纲吉。这是纲吉先前的要求，让他不要跟其他负责人交流，直接上报给自己。  
  
纲吉沉默地看着，突然狠狠地砸了下桌子。  
  
言纲吓了一跳，抓起他的手腕仔细检查手指的部分，发现只是轻微的红肿、没有骨折，才稍微松了口气。  
  
“纲？”  
  
纲吉摇摇头，目光落在桌角的邀请函上。言纲看到右下角写着花体的Giglionero（基里奥内罗）。  
  
言纲一边观察着纲吉的表情，一边斟酌着用词。“我觉得巫女提供的思路也许……存在什么问题，或许我们可以尝试别的……”  
  
“不。”纲吉终于开口了，声音有些低沉，“已经来不及了。”  
  
纲吉没有继续解释的意思，只是把桌上的纸张重新递给言纲：“这些，连同以前的数据……全部处理掉，私下里。其他人那边我去解释。”  
  
言纲看了他一眼，接了过去。“我知道了。”没有询问，没有不满，直接进入思考执行方式的步骤。  
  
“还有一件事。”在言纲将要离开的时候，纲吉突然又出声了。  
  
言纲停下脚步，等待着他的话语。  
  
巨大办公桌的后面，彭格列的首领交握双手，眉头紧锁，目光落在两臂之间的空处。随后他抬起头，深褐色的眼睛里没有丝毫情绪：“明天，你跟我到训练室去一趟。”  
  
言纲站在碎纸机前，将一大叠一大叠的A4纸丢入其中。刀片藏在机箱的白盒子里，他想象不出纸们被翻卷的利刃搅碎的模样，只能观察到密密匝匝的11号印刷字从上方投进去，到了下面就变成了模糊混杂的黑与白。数千个日夜的辛苦，几百人的努力，全部被这台冰冷的机器吞吃，什么都不会剩下。  
  
他想象着自己若是把手伸进去要将纸抢救出来，会发生什么。人自然不能抵抗机器的伟力。他的手会随着纸张一起被拉扯下去，进入刀片的领域，搅成模糊的碎肉，一滩一滩，啪嗒啪嗒地掉落在纸张的尸体上。  
  
机械性地伸手去拿下一叠纸，却摸了个空。他才发现原来连最后一点也被处理掉了。  
  
他站在原地，眼里映着机器上部闪烁的灯光：机器停止了工作，要他喂下更多的食物。  
  
但他已经什么都拿不出来了。  
  
许久之后，他才弯下腰，将用于收集碎纸的塑料抽屉取出。纸张的碎片要烧掉，电脑上的电子存档也必须完全清除——他要做的事情还有很多。  
  
第二天，言纲在约定的时间等待在训练场。高达五米的天花板使得这个房间看上去过于空旷，像是巨人的居所。这是使用火炎的人进行战斗才需要的训练场所，特质的板材可以有效抵御超凡力量的破坏。  
  
纲吉迟到了五分钟。纲吉还是像之前那样，紧抿着唇，脸上没有笑容，很严肃的样子。  
  
“言，把手给我。”  
  
“左手还是右手？”  
  
“……都行。”  
  
言纲伸出了左手。纲吉略略低下头去，从口袋里掏出一个方方正正的小盒子。像是盛放戒指的盒子，言纲这样想着，看到里面果然盛着一枚戒指，橙色的宝石在灯光下闪烁着温润的光泽。  
  
纲吉捧起他的手指，小心地将戒指套上他的中指，转动调整到宝石正好朝上。“这是B级的指环，本来想找级别更低一点的，不过大空属性的宝石实在很稀有，这已经算是最低的了……等会儿点燃火炎的时候要小心一点，不要受伤。”  
  
言纲盯着宝石的位置，并不敢看纲吉的眼神。“我还以为你是想求婚呢。”他故作轻松地说。  
  
纲吉弯了弯嘴角，似乎是想笑一下，但到底笑不出来。他让右手的食指燃起一簇小小的火花，按在言纲的眉间：“先教你怎么点燃指环的火炎，之后帮你复习超死气状态。”  
  
复习？言纲回想了一下。没错，是复习。他几乎要忘记了，在少年时期，他也曾和纲吉一起接受训练。他差一点点就要走上梦中的道路，作为首领的影子，处理那些最黑暗最肮脏的事情。  
  
纲吉还给他带了武器。是纲吉的主武器的复制品，没有伪装成普通毛线手套的能力，只是一双能承载火炎的金属手套。  
  
之后的一个月里，纲吉教了他很多东西。运用火炎的战斗，常规和非常规的武器使用，侦察和反侦察，野外求生的技巧。言纲学得很快。如果不是人为的限制，他本应精于此道。  
  
日程安排是早上两个小时的理论教学，之后纲吉离开去处理其他事务，言纲就留在训练室按照计划表进行基础训练，晚上则是纲吉陪同下的实战训练。  
  
现在言纲没有时间也没有必要去研究所，于是训练结束后他就直接和纲吉一起回首领卧室休息。纲吉在浴室里把他按在墙壁上亲吻，手指有些粗暴地蹂躏他的乳首。他被迫仰起头，背后水淋淋的瓷砖直接将冰冷刺入脊髓。  
  
纲吉在恐惧着什么。他很清晰地感受到这一点。  
  
他抬起手臂环住纲吉的背，一下一下地抚摸，试着去安抚纲吉的情绪。背后的手指顺着脊线下滑，在尾椎骨的位置突然顿住。  
  
“……纲？”  
  
“……不行。”纲吉埋在言纲的颈窝里喘息了几声，接着以克制的姿态强行让自己的双手保持在言纲腰部以上的位置，“不能在这种地方浪费你的体力。”  
  
言纲把左手往下探，握住那翘起的东西：“你是想用冷水解决它？”  
  
纲吉的表情扭曲了一下。他以极大的毅力控制着自己：“言，放手。”  
  
言纲没有放，直直地盯着纲吉的眼睛。“也有不那么浪费体力的办法吧？”  
  
于是纲吉坐在了浴缸的边缘，隐忍地皱起眉，伸出手似乎想要抓住言纲的头发，但最后还是克制住自己，转而将浴缸壁作为发泄的对象。  
  
言纲不太熟练地运用着舌头。他们很少使用这种方式，所以双方都没什么经验。他努力回忆起各种理论知识，费力地吞吐，也尝试用手来辅助。脸颊时不时蹭到对方的大腿，有种异样的情色感。最后他不小心吞下去一点，想想主要成分不过是蛋白质，干脆把剩下的也咽了下去。  
  
纲吉很温柔地摸了摸他的头发，神情有些复杂：“不用做到这一步的。”  
  
纲吉帮他做的时候也全部咽下，作为回报。最后他们交换了一个吻，在彼此口中尝到自己的味道。  
  
除了第一晚，纲吉就没再失控过。每天只是抱着言纲睡觉，不做任何多余的事情。他们都知道没有时间可以浪费了。  
  
一个月之后，纲吉要求他离开彭格列。“接下来就要进入全面战争了，妈妈那边没有足够的人手保护。所以，言，拜托你了。”  
  
言纲没有穿白大褂，也没有穿西服，按照纲吉的要求换了一身便于随时战斗的服装。他攥住胸口内袋里的手套，盯着纲吉的眼睛问：“你还会叫我回来吗？”  
  
纲吉只是平静地回视，并不回答他。“我们已经失败了。”他以过分平和的口气说，“除了抵抗到底，我别无选择。”  
  
“那我不走。”言纲松开手，站在原地，“我要留在你这里。无论是怎样的结局，我会和你一起接受。”  
  
纲吉望着他，闭上眼睛，无声地张开双臂。他上前一步抱住了纲吉，以为他已经改变了主意。  
  
纲吉贴着他的耳侧，鼻息间带着有些呛人的烟草气息：  
  
“言，妈妈需要人保护。”  
  
言纲愕然地松手。纲吉温柔地望着他，抚着他的脸颊：“答应我，去保护妈妈。”  
  
他抬手抓住纲吉的手腕，慢慢地、慢慢地，闭上眼睛。  
  
“我知道了。”  
  
15.  
  
言纲拎着面包和矿泉水从便利店里走出来。他并不担心被认出，因为现在的他看上去已经和之前大相径庭。他把头发剪得很短，染成金色，又戴上蓝色的美瞳遮掩自己特殊的瞳色。他不像以前那样把胡子刮得干干净净，留了一点胡茬，使自己的外表比实际上大了好几岁。他没有用帽子、围巾或者墨镜一类的东西遮掩外表，因为这只会让他看上去更可疑。他只是穿上当地最常见的服饰，说一口流利的英语和磕磕巴巴的当地土话，大家都相信他不过是普通的旅行家。  
  
路边的大屏幕突然跳出来一张巨大的脸。最近经常活跃于政坛的白发青年微笑地说着什么，眼下倒三角的刺青在大屏上异常醒目。接下来转到一则新闻，大意是对恐怖活动的打击又进入了新的阶段，世界上最大的黑手党家族已被剿灭，其首领死于火并中。  
  
言纲顿在原地看了好一会儿，才开始迈动脚步，往旅馆走去。  
  
母亲在那里等着他。  
  
“今天只能先吃这些。”他拿出新买的面包和速食粥，接着把塑料袋底部压着的几块压缩饼干并矿泉水一起收拾到行李箱中，“得去下一个地方了，我们晚上就离开。”  
  
床上的妇人好像才听到他的话语，迟缓地抬头：“言……君？”  
  
这时他已经走到床前，轻轻地应了一声“我在”。他看护着母亲用完午餐，接着拿起梳子小心地梳理母亲稀疏而花白的发。自从得到丈夫的死讯，泽田奈奈就变成了现在的样子。她不再像以前那样天真地微笑，因为能守护她的天真的人已经不在。  
  
“纲君那里，有新消息吗？”  
  
梳头的动作顿了顿。“没有。安全起见，最好尽可能少联系。没有消息就是最好的消息。”他同之前一样，冷静地回答。  
  
母亲沉默了。他以为母亲是接受了这个解释，放下梳子，准备去接一盆热水。  
  
“纲君出事了，对不对？”  
  
他蓦然回头，撞见母亲含泪的神情。“现在、还不能确定……”他低声说道，试图先将母亲安抚下来。  
  
“那为什么不敢看着我的眼睛说？”母亲的声音有些颤抖，“每次你说谎都会低着头，你是我的孩子，我还不知道吗？”  
  
像是被什么柔软而又尖利的东西刺中了心脏。他抬起头来，看着母亲的眼睛。母亲的眼睛让他失去了隐瞒的勇气。  
  
“电视上……看到了。”他轻声说着，突然有了一种倾诉的欲望，“额头被打了一枪。他躺在废墟里，浑身都是血，捏着拳头，眼睛还睁着。”  
  
说着他自己的声音也微微颤抖起来。他不自觉地回想起看到的画面。这是白兰的计谋，他故意让那样的画面出现在公共场合，他就是要剩下的隐藏的人自己忍不住跳出来找他复仇。  
  
“都没有人替他合上眼睛，他还睁着眼……”  
  
母亲伸出手拉扯了一下他的衣袖。他顺势俯身，在母亲的引导下，伏在母亲怀中。  
  
母亲轻柔地拍打着他的背，像是儿时哄他睡觉那样。“我只剩下你了。”  
  
“我知道。”他轻声回答。他知道母亲是叫他不要做傻事。  
  
“我不能看着你做无谓的报复，但是言，现在你可以哭。”  
  
母亲不再叫他言君，这个属于男子汉的称呼。母亲只叫他言，只在他五岁之前使用的昵称，这意味着他不必被责任和自尊禁锢，可以自由地流露软弱。  
  
于是他像个孩子一样，在母亲怀中无声地哭了起来。  
  
16.  
  
他靠坐在破败的半截墙壁上，旁边母亲正枕着他的肩膀休息。  
  
他已经带着母亲走过了一百多个国家，躲避白兰的追捕。现在他们都已经到达了疲惫的极限，无论是生理，还是心理。  
  
他身上有一把手枪，还是临走之前纲吉塞给他的。手枪自然不能用来对付使用火炎的敌人，他知道。所以他只在里面留了两颗子弹。  
  
他看到天上破了个洞。  
  
不是错觉，黑色的东西侵蚀着晴朗的天空，在那里残留下巨大的空洞。从洞中浮现出层层叠叠虚幻的光球，下一秒它们又全部变成了眼睛，以人类无法理解的情感，注视着这个世界。  
  
——那就是白兰的新世界吗？  
  
这是他最后的想法。  
  
下一刻，他、以及他的母亲，这些旧世界的遗物，就一起随着被抛弃的旧世界而消亡了。  
  
（完）


	2. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：13节含有反攻情节。

1.  
  
泽田言纲很早就察觉到了，泽田纲吉并不擅长保护自己，这件事。  
  
力气孱弱以及协调性差什么的只能算客观因素，最主要的是纲吉好像缺乏这种想法和动力。恶作剧、辱骂、殴打，只要那是仅仅针对自身的恶意，只要没有困扰到“必须反抗”的程度，就宁愿默默地忍耐下去。  
  
孩子们总是喜欢欺负弱小与不合群的人。他们的父亲常年不归家的行为，在成为家庭主妇之间的谈资后也顺势变成一个引来欺凌的由头。泽田言纲一直不喜欢暴力，他相当讨厌将拳头砸在别人身上后所看到的一切，疼痛、愤怒、恐惧、怨愤。这些都是不好的东西，而制造不好的东西的行动也一定是不好的行为。但是他也不可能因此就任由其他孩童语气夸张地模仿从父母那里听来的恶毒评价，或者就这么看着他们把纲吉推进沙坑又笑着往他眼睛里撒沙子。  
  
单纯的暴力并不能解决问题，而以保护者身份自居的傲慢行径实际上只能造成更深的伤害。发现同龄人对纲吉的嘲笑又多了一项“只会躲在弟弟身后的胆小鬼”之后，他很快就明白了这一点。  
  
就在那时，他决定更换策略——这个幼时的决定甚至深深地影响了他之后的人生。  
  
他开始不断地询问纲吉的意愿，从最细微的小事开始。  
  
“放学之后去哪里？”  
  
“嗯……欸……言今天不去书店吗？那去报亭那边看新出的Jump怎么样？”  
  
“汽水要买哪种口味？”  
  
“唔……草莓味？”  
  
“今天玩哪张碟？”  
  
“无双大蛇吧，把之前的副本通关！”  
  
“风衣还是长袖衬衫？”  
  
“风衣吧，穿起来比较舒服……话说言连这种事情都要问我吗？”  
  
“要选哪所学校？”  
  
“就并盛国中吧，不想跑太远，好一点的学校我也去不了……言要和我一起吗？”  
  
他让纲吉帮他做一切的决定。零食的偏好，自由时间的安排，穿衣打扮的选择，甚至于择校之类的人生大事。面对挑衅，出不出手和打到什么程度都是纲吉说了算，也只有纲吉能叫停他。  
  
慢慢地周围人都意识到了这一点。泽田纲吉并不是被泽田言纲保护着的弱者，而是能决定他一切行动的存在。  
  
后来两人都逐渐习惯了这种关系。  
  
“言，中午去天台上吃便当吧。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“言，别跟Reborn对着干，你打不过他的。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“言，六道骸那边的事情……你不要插手。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“言，让我来当首领。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“言，留在日本。我会封印你的火炎。”  
  
“……好。”  
  
“言，去选物理吧。你不是一直对机械很感兴趣吗？”  
  
“好。”  
  
半个地球的距离将他们撕裂开来。泽田言纲走进快餐店，习惯性地准备询问套餐的选择，才突然发现那个人早已不在身边。  
  
如果那时候就分别让其他人填满他们的生活，或许就是另外一种发展了吧。但是，这种假设，也许从一开始就不可能存在。  
  
“言，那个女孩是谁？”  
  
“啊，我同桌。因为都是读书社的社员，在学习上也经常互相帮助，慢慢就熟悉起来了。”  
  
“……言，不要跟她走太近。”  
  
“为什么？她应该只是普通人。我观察过，如果是别的家族派来的，平时行动肯定会泄露出训练过的痕迹……”  
  
“不是这个原因。”泽田纲吉走近他，将双臂撑在他的身体两边。他望着那双晦暗的深棕色眼睛，脊背抵上冰冷坚硬的墙壁。  
  
“那……”  
  
“我不想让你和别人交往。”  
  
那是，多么过分的宣言啊。  
  
只是大脑反应过来之前，身体已经习惯性地应答：“好。”  
  
手腕被擒住，没有丝毫反抗的余地——眼前人早已成长为比他更强大的存在，而无论实力差距如何，他都绝对不可能对纲吉动手。所以，无法反抗，也不会反抗。  
  
“言，我想要你。”  
  
“……好。”颤抖着，如是回答了。

  
  
2.  
  
某个慵懒的午间，偶然地，发生了这样的对话。  
  
“言恨过我吗？那时候。”  
  
混沌的大脑嗡嗡地运转了半天才成功将听到的语音转换成可以解读的形式。因为对方动作的暂停，潮水般要将自己淹没的快感也稍微退却，让他能够抽出一点理智去思考对方的问话。不过，果然还是无法理解。  
  
“……那时候？”  
  
“你上高中的时候。我不是……那个、强迫你和女朋友分手吗？”  
  
好半天才反应过来对方说的是哪件事。“潮田同学根本不是我的女朋友……而且，就算潮田同学有那个意思，我也不会同意交往的。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“理由……不是显而易见的吗。”眨眨眼，感觉眼睛被汗水腌得有点疼。从一堆斑驳的色块中辨别出那张熟悉的脸庞，摸索着搂住对方的脖子，让两人的胸膛紧贴。“没办法把别人放在比你更重要的位置上啊……这种情况下和别人谈恋爱，总觉得很渣。”  
  
然后是长久的沉默。过一会儿，他听到低沉的浅笑从耳边传来：“真是，言总是擅长说这种犯规的话呢。”  
  
插入发间的手指轻柔地拨动发根，过于舒适的感觉让他有种陷入昏睡的冲动。可惜身下怪异的涨滞感时刻提醒着他，现在并不是能不负责任地睡过去的时候。  
  
就着这个姿势亲吻了一下对方的嘴角：“继续吧。”同时稍微放松手臂。  
  
对方马上明白了他的意思，抓住他的肩膀把他重新按回床铺间，顺着这股冲击力继续先前停滞的行动。  
  
他很快就让自己重新沉浸回那潮水中。在现实与臆想的交界处，或许是因为之前的对话，他想起了很久以前的事情。  
  
那一天……纲吉在说完那句话之后就沉默下来，就着禁锢的姿势前倾身体。那是一个过于生涩的吻，舔舐着牙关的舌头一开始还有些瑟缩，后来便带着几分恼怒和执拗一往直前。从张开嘴任由纲吉把舌头伸入的那一刻他就彻底失去抗拒的立场了，之后也只是顺从地被牵着手走进卧室，将初次交托与那个绝对禁忌的对象。因为缺乏润滑加上双方都没有经验，理所当然地流了不少血。当时他没多大反应，反正已经痛到麻木了，倒是纲吉被吓得够呛。帮他上药的时候身体一直在抖，之后就抱着他一边哭一边不住地道歉。他好笑地伸手抹去对方的眼泪，安慰道：“好了，别哭了，我之前都没你哭得这么凶。”  
  
很长一段时间他对这种事的印象都停留在“很痛但是纲喜欢的话也没办法”上，没想到之后纲吉居然连续躲了他一个月。一个月后他直接打了国际长途过去，听了半分钟对方的呼吸声才干巴巴地开口：“我上网查过资料了，现在也买了润滑剂。只要你温柔一点就不会像上次那样……受伤。”  
  
之后是更长久的沉默。接着嘟的一声，对面直接把电话挂断了。他愣愣地举着手机，脑中一片空白，没想到一分钟后铃声又急急忙忙地重新响起来。  
  
“那个……言！”很大声地喊了他的名字之后，对面又没声了，他只能从那急促的呼吸里判断对方好歹没掉线。  
  
“给我十二个小时！十二个小时……我马上就到你身边去！”  
  
从意大利到日本的航班就要十一个多小时，泽田纲吉简直是飞过来的。他听到门铃响时才换上睡衣，一开门就看到纲吉扶着墙弯腰喘气，额头上满是亮晶晶的汗珠，见到他立即直起身子，露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
  
看到对方的模样，他也只能无奈地叹一口气：“我的假期还剩下两天，你自己看着办。”  
  
之后的那个晚上，纲吉彻底修正了他原本的看法。

  
  
3.  
  
结束之后他们一起去洗了个澡。言纲在出浴室前顺手捞过来一条浴巾裹在身上，遮住多出来的几处痕迹。  
  
纲吉打开衣柜挑选合适的衣物。他首先为言纲选择了一件衬衫，之后是一条偏宽松的裤子。言纲并不意外地接过去：“又是白衬衫？”  
  
“毕竟我这里除了西服也没什么别的衣服了。而且我喜欢看你穿白衬衫，你知道的。”纲吉说着回过头来，对言纲眨了眨眼。  
  
这时候言纲已经把最后一颗扣子扣好了，正在将第二只脚套入裤筒。“我以为你会更喜欢我只穿白衬衫的样子。”轻描淡写地完成爆炸性发言后，他弯下腰检查了一下裤脚，“不行，遮不住脚腕……还有更长一点的吗？”  
  
“我找找……啊，晚上你还要去实验室？”  
  
“嗯，现在正是关键的时候，得有人盯着。”直接用不可拒绝的理由堵住对方接下来的话，转头看到那张垂头丧气的脸又有些不忍，“好啦，不想早点看到你的纳兹吗？”  
  
“能源问题都没解决，距离正式制造出匣兵器还早着呢。”纲吉咕哝着，从背后抱住他，毛茸茸的脑袋在他脖子边上蹭来蹭去。  
  
“动物实验的周期都很长，必须提前做好准备。”言纲放松了肌肉半靠在纲吉身上，左手覆上对方的手背，指尖从骨节的间隙中自然地滑过，“只要在十二点之前结束，我就来找你。”  
  
“不管几点，直接去我卧室就行了，不用敲门。”纲吉顿了顿，补充道，“放心，我不会做什么的，只是言在我身边会睡得比较安稳吧？”  
  
言纲轻笑了一声：“就算你想做什么也没用，我到时候会直接睡死过去的。”  
  
“啊……也对。”纲吉像是想起了什么不好的回忆，脸色变得有些微妙。他松开言纲，替对方整理弄皱的衣领，恰好瞥见露出来的那抹红痕，忍不住伸手按了一下。  
  
言纲一下子反应过来他在看着什么，挑了下眉：“你咬的位置太高了。”  
  
“有什么不好？”纲吉干脆把言纲的衣领又往外翻了一点，让那个痕迹完整地暴露在外。“意大利这边奇奇怪怪的人很多的，谁知道会不会有人对你产生奇怪的想法。”他像是审视自己亲手创作的艺术品那样又打量了一遍，“言是我的，才不能被那种人觊觎。”  
  
对方这样孩子气的占有欲让言纲忍不住微笑起来。“嗯，是你的。”他注视着纲吉的眼睛，柔和又郑重地宣誓，“只属于你。”

  


  
4.  
  
言纲决定去参加一次同学聚会。  
  
他在学校期间很少同旁人交往，对于类似的邀请也一向没什么兴趣。若不是因为邀请来自于曾经就读的大学，他一定会借口忙于实验来推脱过去。  
  
即使只是学术上的合作也足以让他拥有一些算得上熟悉的老师或朋友，为黑手党工作的暗面身份并不会影响他在学术界的正常活动。他跟自己的最高上司——也就是纲吉报备之后得到了半天的假期，坐地铁来到了预定的饭店。  
  
这时除了那些跳级的天才，很多人才毕业一两年，甚至不少还在深造，因此无人对他使用公共交通有什么特殊的感想。当然，他其实只是为了安全不太喜欢驾车，这点就不需要对旁人解释了。  
  
有不少人认出了他，很意外地打着招呼。泽田言纲当年也算是个传奇人物，17岁开始读大学，两年内修完所有学分，还是双学位，这对于很多还挣扎于All Pass的人来说是非常不可思议的事情。他们说泽田言纲是天才，是奇迹。其实根本没有什么奇迹，人总会遇到一个值得自己拼尽全力的理由，为了这个理由可以做到任何事情，仅此而已。  
  
他对社交的兴趣不大，至多是有人劝酒时微笑着举一举杯，解释自己有严重的酒精过敏，只能以茶代酒。邻桌恰是导师，他没有浪费这个机会，选了个合适的时机走过去，向对方请教一些专业上的事情。  
  
导师并没有因为处于酒桌上便敷衍过去，很认真地解答了所有的问题，又忍不住感慨泽田还是和以前一样聪敏又踏实。  
  
“现在像你这样纯粹的科研人已经很少啦，真可惜，那样早就离开了学校。”  
  
言纲摇摇头，半是客套半是真心地说：“没能在您身边学习是我的遗憾。”  
  
“哈哈，毕竟当时你已经收到其他实验室的邀请了，我也不能勉强把你留下来。”导师开着玩笑，又勉励了他几句，大意是叫他保持现在对未知充满好奇的心态，不要被名利腐蚀了进取心。  
  
“当然，也不要整天泡在实验室里，你们亚洲人就是有这种小毛病。人需要有自己的生活。”说着导师向他挤了挤眼，“以你的条件，追求你的姑娘应该很多吧？”  
  
“啊，这个……”言纲露出些无奈的神色，“我已经有恋人了。在上大学之前。”  
  
导师有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛。随后这个开朗的意大利人促狭地笑了起来，拍着他的肩膀赞叹：“真是没看出来啊！”

  
  
5.  
  
言纲早在上高中之前就已经决定了要出国留学，并且提前做好了准备。后来的意外也只是让他把目标从美国换成了意大利。  
  
他在高二那年成功地得到了录取通知书，随后是一系列繁琐的事项。  
  
纲吉帮他挑了一处公寓：三人合租，有独立的单间和公用的客厅、厨房，对于留学生来说有些奢侈不过也不算特别奇怪。一个室友整天早出晚归，大部分时间都贡献给了图书馆和实验室。另一个室友热衷社交，时常哀叹“为什么两个室友都是书呆子”，只好自己在外面寻觅各式Party。  
  
年轻人总是精力旺盛。那段时间纲吉经常来找他，频率最高的时候差不多能达到一周一次。纲吉会谨慎地挑选另两位都出门的时间，不过也有在途中室友突然回来的风险，这时候他只能拼命压抑自己的声音，防止被发现端倪。  
  
后来他才知道，纲吉其实每次都会以保密为由叫人用幻术做出隔音，只是坏心眼地想看他紧张的样子罢了。  
  
他们的见面经常以拥抱开始，随后是亲吻。言纲一直觉得这种交换口水的行为有点恶心，也就是对象是纲吉的情况下勉强能接受。他会闭上眼睛，乖乖地张开嘴，让纲吉能把舌头伸进来。有时候压迫得太深会有轻微的窒息感，配合身体被温和地侵入的感觉会很舒服。他们身高相仿，想要做到这一点就得让承受方稍微弯曲身体，以躺着的姿态会很累，而且伤腰。实际上坐姿会好很多，比如在书桌上，或者沙发上，但纲吉在这方面有些特殊的坚持，不太愿意选择床之外的地点。后来他们考虑的方法是改换体位。  
  
这样做的效果不错。无论是过程中相拥的姿态还是结束后在脊背上轻抚的对方的手都让言纲十分满意。比起单纯的情欲，言纲更加喜欢肌肤的接触。拥抱和抚摸是能带来快乐和安心感的东西，不像性爱那样激烈而短暂，是一种持续的、舒适的、细腻的温暖。  
  
纲吉会拨弄他的发，或者轻捏他的后颈，或者用手指一节一节数着他的脊骨，作为进入前让他放松的安抚。他们会模仿猫科动物那样互相摩擦脸颊和肩颈来表达亲昵，半长不长的褐发交错在一起，就像是猫咪的柔软毛发。  
  
他们很少在过程中交谈。通常情况下纲吉说的话会稍微多一点，主要是询问言纲的感受和进入前的告知。言纲基本上会一直咬着下唇压抑羞耻的声音，只有情动时会下意识地呼唤纲吉的名字。  
  
纲吉偶尔也会说一些多余的话。  
  
趴在言纲的背上，餍足地蹭了蹭对方的颈侧，含糊不清地说着：“……喜欢。”  
  
言纲累得连一根手指都抬不起来，好半天才反应过来纲吉的话，发出一个疑惑的单音节。  
  
“喜欢你。”纲吉稍微转头，贴着言纲的耳朵说。说着他忍不住微笑起来，一遍遍地重复着“好き”（suki，意为“喜欢”），只是让这两个音节在舌尖上滚动，就感觉到满心的欢喜都溢了出来。  
  
最后他问：“言喜欢我吗？”  
  
他满以为会立即得到一个肯定的回答，但是言纲却沉默了。这样的沉默叫他不安。他又问了一遍，声音轻了很多，像是在祈求什么。  
  
他看到言纲侧过头。他抬起身体，让言纲能够翻过身来，面对着他。那双他最喜欢的焰色眸子安静地望着他。  
  
“我爱你。”言纲温柔地抱住他，像是安抚，像是承诺，“我爱你。”  
  
他缓缓地回抱住言纲，带着哭泣一般的笑容。“嗯，我也……爱你。”

  
  
6.  
  
言纲在宴会的中途去了一趟盥洗室。在洗手台那里看到一头醒目的红发，有些意外地挑起眉，试探着喊道：  
  
“入江君？”  
  
红发男人像是将要被捕食的小动物般吓得缩起肩膀，回头看到人才放松下来，关好水龙头，沉稳地戴上眼镜：“啊，泽田君，没想到会在这里看到你。”  
  
于是言纲也能确认了，面前的这个人确实是曾经的同学，那个机械天才入江正一。  
  
“说起来，从两年前毕业后好像就没见过面了，原本还说有机会可以一起合作的。”言纲走到旁边的洗手池，将水流调整到适中的大小，“不过一直在期刊上看到入江君的名字，从这种角度来说倒是不陌生了。”  
  
“准确地说是二十三个月零四天。”入江先是习惯性地严谨纠正，之后笑了一下，“这样说的话我也对泽田君很熟悉了，最近还引用过一次泽田君的Paper呢。”  
  
“哦？你是说那篇……嗯，难得在IF15以上的期刊上发表文章，还是第一作者，这也多亏了老师的栽培。”言纲表现得很谦虚，但言语间还是不自觉透露出些骄傲，像这个年纪的任何一个少年天才那样，“入江君主要想引用的是那些数据吧？其实第七组的数据有点奇怪，之后重复实验得到的结果也不太理想……就像在Conclusion里说的那样，我们还需要更进一步的探究，这些变化恐怕还有什么更深层次的缘由。”  
  
随口谈了几句，入江就先借口告辞了。他们在大学里关系不错，但也仅仅是恰巧参加过同一个项目这样的交情。过多的交谈并不符合他们的性格。  
  
言纲推拒了后续的活动，吃完饭就直接回到总部。  
  
他打电话给纲吉，问他在哪里。纲吉过了半分钟才接，带着歉意说自己在开会。  
  
于是他就直接进了首领办公室，从书架上挑了本书，坐在沙发上看，没一会儿就昏昏欲睡。  
  
醒来的时候发现身上盖了件外套。手中的书早已被抽走，安放在茶几的一角。  
  
他撑着扶手慢慢地抬起身体，随后就盯着书桌前那人的侧脸发呆，直到纲吉感知到他的注视，从文件中抬头，目光在半空中与他的视线相交。  
  
他看到纲吉缓缓勾起嘴角，脸上的表情十分柔和：“醒了？”  
  
“嗯。”他应了一声，把纲吉的外套随便叠了叠抱在怀里，用脚尖在地上找自己的鞋子。“现在几点了？”  
  
“六点半。”纲吉扣上笔帽，向他走过来，“今天晚上大家一起在顶楼的餐厅吃，一会儿换件衣服吧。”  
  
他点点头，等着纲吉帮他挑选合适的衣着。  
  
“今天见到了老同学。”他仿佛闲谈一般地提起。在纲吉俯下身替他打领带的时候，他按住纲吉的肩膀，像是索吻一样前倾身体，凑到对方耳边轻语：  
  
“密钥（KEY）是1，9。”  
  
密文自然有另外的途径，不需要他冒险去传递。这就不是他该管的事情了，纲吉并不希望他牵涉得太多。知道越多越危险，尤其是在黑手党的世界。所以他不需要知道纲吉为什么要通过这样隐秘的方式联系他的老同学，也不需要知道他们在交流什么。  
  
纲吉像是听到了情人的密语一般微笑起来，等他返回时顺势抬起他的下巴，在唇角的位置落下一吻。“我知道了，晚上再说。”  
  
言纲闭上了眼睛。  
  
他从来不是导师所说的“纯粹的科研人”。他一直有自己的私心。

  
  
7.  
  
“好了。怎么样？会难受吗？”  
  
“嗯……有点紧。”  
  
“等、别动，我帮你调。……现在这样呢？”  
  
“我觉得正好。”  
  
言纲从镜子里看到纲吉送他的新礼物。本来纲吉吞吞吐吐地说想送他一个颈饰时他还在奇怪，打算用自己不喜欢饰品的理由推脱一下，不过现在……  
  
他摸了摸饰品皮质的外表。这个银色的环状物，无论怎么看，都是项圈的样子。大约一厘米宽，箍在喉结偏下的位置。他能感觉到项圈内部有些凹凸不平，猜测那上面多半是纲吉的名字。  
  
“其实可以买更宽一点的，这个有点太窄了，看上去很奇怪。”言纲稍微调整了一下，让项圈不会磨到脖子上的吻痕。“之后还应该搭配兽耳之类的东西吧……猫或者兔子，你更喜欢哪种？”  
  
“猫，吧……”纲吉先是下意识回答，随后红着脸反驳，“不对，不是，我才没有那种兴趣！言你少看点那些乱七八糟的‘资料’！”  
  
言纲默默地把项圈后面隐蔽的小金属环扳到垂直的位置：“你有资格说我吗？”  
  
纲吉闭上嘴，坚决不承认自己幻想过类似的情景。  
  
之后纲吉从背后环住言纲，帮他扣上衣扣。为喜欢的人穿衣是一种享受，反之亦然。等最上面一颗也扣好，纲吉仔细地整理了一番言纲的衣领，发现高度并不足以遮掩项圈的存在。  
  
“嗯……只有用高领才能遮住吗……”纲吉低声嘟嘟囔囔，拉扯了半天终于丧气地宣告放弃，“算了，平时就收起来吧。我来的时候帮你戴。”  
  
言纲仍然盯着镜子里的自己，再次摸了摸项圈的位置。  
  
“没事，不需要遮住。”他拿开纲吉的手，让项圈自然地暴露在外。“现在有很多类似的饰品，最多会被当作特立独行，进实验室之前摘下来就可以了。”  
  
纲吉好像对这个提议有些心动，不过他还勉强维持着理智。“怎么看都太像项圈了吧，会被说癖好独特的。”  
  
“那就直说是男朋友送的好了，反正这里的环境不像国内那么严格，你应该比我清楚。”言纲从镜子里看着他笑了笑，“没事，到时候你才是真正需要担心风评被害的。”  
  
“男、男朋友……”纲吉直接被这个词轰炸得头晕目眩。虽然该做的不该做的都做过了，可这还是第一次在口头上用恋人来描述他们的关系。  
  
脸颊烫得像是要爆炸。但是心里一点也不抗拒这样的说法，甚至想听言纲再说一次。  
  
后来并没有人注意过言纲脖子上的奇怪饰品。这很正常，毕竟言纲本身就很少在实验室外跟别人接触。纲吉为此感到庆幸，却又有一丝微妙的遗憾。

  
  
8.  
  
蓝波第三次看向泽田言纲杯子里的饮料。紫红色的葡萄汁看上去和红酒有点像，可惜那甜腻的气味瞒不过任何人。这样看上去简直比他还像小孩子，蓝波在心里嘀咕着，见彭格列正在和别人说话，趁机凑到言纲身边，自认为隐秘地问道：  
  
“你是真不能喝酒，还是彭格列不让你喝？”  
  
言纲看了一眼纲吉，又转过头来看着这个十五岁的小少年：“酒精会损伤神经细胞。”  
  
一个无趣的回答。因为对方科研人员的身份，后续可能的劝说也变得很不合时宜。蓝波耸耸肩，正打算离开，便看到山本走了过来。高大的剑客与两人都碰了杯，随后摸着下巴上的疤痕，饶有兴趣地发问：“还是葡萄汁？Boss对你的要求也太严格了吧？”  
  
言纲沉默着把剩余的饮料一饮而尽，随后转头叫了一声纲。纲吉快步走来：“怎么了？”  
  
“今天我能喝酒吗？”言纲用手指摇晃了一下手里的空高脚杯。  
  
纲吉的目光扫过旁边看戏的两个守护者，突然明白了什么。“仅限今天，可以。”他从言纲手中取下高脚杯，目光转了一圈，直接选中旁边一瓶打开的红酒，“不许喝白酒，不许超过一杯的量，之后不要离开我的视线。”  
  
哇哦。蓝波在心里感叹。虽然不是第一次看到了，不过不管是第几次都会觉得……哇哦。  
  
彭格列的控制欲真是可怕，明明平时相处时完全感受不到这一点。还是说，这是只针对特定对象的呢？  
  
彭格列的人都是些看热闹不嫌事大的，一听说言纲要喝酒，全都一窝蜂涌了过来，找着理由挨个敬酒。言纲每一次都是浅浅地抿一口，直到把纲吉给他倒的三分之一杯都喝完，才翻转酒杯展示了一下：“没了，纲不让我多喝。”  
  
纲吉也在一边微笑着示意，谁敢强迫言纲继续喝，之后就等着无薪加班吧。  
  
等人们散去，言纲就像被要求的那样，找了个纲吉视线范围内的角落安静地坐着，看上去比之前还要沉默很多。  
  
蓝波仍在好奇地打量对方。他一直不知道该怎样定义泽田言纲的身份。笨蛋阿纲的弟弟，技术部的重要人物，以及彭格列的……情人？  
  
他直觉情人这个词并不准确，虽然很多人背地里都是那样称呼的：“首领的小情人”，带着点轻佻意味。之前开会时彭格列接到言纲的电话，挂断后会议室里的家伙有不少都露出了促狭的笑容，如果不是情景不合适，或许还会顺口调侃两句。也有人私底下议论首领的奇怪嗜好，喜欢同性很正常，喜欢有血缘关系的对象也不算太奇怪，但能对和自己一模一样的脸下手的人可真是稀世罕见。  
  
他没有胆大到当着彭格列的面问“你们是什么关系”，不过他觉得现在疑似有点喝醉的言纲或许是个不错的询问对象——他也害怕平时的言纲，并不是说言纲很凶，只是那副永远平静的姿态和生人勿近的气场实在叫人不敢亲近。  
  
他坐到言纲旁边的座位上，试探着招呼：“嘿？”  
  
言纲慢半拍地抬起头。  
  
焰金色的眸子失去了往常的冷淡，因空茫而显得柔软。  
  
言纲疑惑地看着他，似乎是在努力辨认他的身份，但终究还是失败了。金红的瞳倒映着他的身影，忽然微微地漾起波澜——那是一个清浅的微笑，浅淡，完美，近乎虚幻。  
  
蓝波深吸了一口气，瞬间明了彭格列不允许言纲喝酒的缘由。  
  
他从来不知道这个万年面瘫也是会笑的。而且还笑得这样好看。  
  
“言。”  
  
不知何时出现在这里的纲吉，用听不出情绪的声音念出言纲的名字。  
  
随后蓝波的视线就被挡住了。他看了一眼彭格列的背影，轻手轻脚地开溜——总觉得这里的气氛并不适合单身狗留下。  
  
纲吉习惯性地伸手揉了揉言纲的发，感觉到手下的那颗毛茸茸的脑袋在磨蹭自己的掌心。手指流连到发烫的颈侧，最后轻轻捧起言纲的脸。纲吉专注地与言纲对视，直到那双迷蒙的焰瞳里清晰地映出自己的身影。  
  
“怎么回事，三分之一的量就醉成这个样子……度数还是有点高吗？”  
  
纲吉用手指摩挲着言纲耳后的皮肤，看着对方很享受地半眯起眼睛，不禁弯了弯嘴角，觉得自己像是在养一只大猫。  
  
“好了，乖……不要在这里睡着，我带你回去。”  
  
纲吉牵着言纲的手，带着歉意跟其他人低声告辞。在纲吉说话的时候言纲就这样乖乖地被拉着手，有人提到他的名字他就会看过去，眼神干净而柔软。  
  
被酒精剥去了那层冰冷的外壳后，言纲意外地表现出和纲吉相似的本质。这正是他们身为双生子的证明。  
  
言纲的酒品很好，一点都不闹腾，让做什么做什么。纲吉尝试给他换衣服和洗澡基本上都挺顺利，只是去解里衣的时候被言纲抓住手，在手腕上亲了一下。纲吉一怔，随后好笑地哄着：“不行，今晚不行。你想明天早上起来头疼吗？”  
  
言纲松开他，抿起唇，有些不满的样子。  
  
“好了，好了，真的不行……乖，听话。”  
  
纲吉把浴缸的水温调低了一点，毕竟两人都喝了酒，水太热会很危险。言纲趴在他怀里，像是已经睡着了。他不打算把言纲叫醒——反正以他徒手攀岩的臂力抱个人还是没问题的。  
  
他望着流转的水雾发呆，手指无意识地勾勒着言纲的肩胛骨。偶然低头时，撞进一双潋滟的橙红色眸子里。  
  
“纲。”言纲还不是很清醒地呢喃着他的名字，声音很柔软。通常他只有在把言纲弄得浑身都很柔软时才能听到这样的声音。  
  
“纲。”言纲又叫了一声，目光逐渐集中起来，望着他轻轻地笑，“生日快乐。”  
  
纲吉静静地看着言纲的眼睛，低下头，让两人额头相触。  
  
“生日快乐。”  
  
我的兄弟，我的半身，我的……爱人。

  
  
9.  
  
理论上来说，同卵双胞胎的体质差距不会特别大。  
  
纲吉本来的酒量也和言纲一样差，是通过各种鬼畜的方式加上特殊药物的帮助才锻炼出来的。  
  
纲吉并不打算让言纲接受和他相同的锻炼。言不需要这些，就像他认为言不需要任何战斗训练。  
  
言只要在他的保护下，做自己想做的事情就好了。  
  
……至少在他还能保护言的时候。

  
  
10.  
  
言纲曾经想象过，如果他没有因为纲吉的要求离开，如果他一直和纲吉一起接受Reborn的训练……  
  
那样，是否能在更近的位置守护他？  
  
他行走在长廊上，步伐机械，思维滞缓。不知道目的地，甚至无法回想起自己的身份。但是双腿还在自己迈动，把身体带往那个预设的地点。  
  
他走到一处隐蔽的暗门。  
  
身体在门口顿了顿，随即按动把手。  
  
办公桌后的人背朝着这里，唯有一头蓬松的褐发从椅背之上露出来。听到来人的动静，办公椅缓缓转动。  
  
他快步走到那人的面前，轻轻地唤了一声“纲”。  
  
他和纲谈论了很多东西。探知的消息，遇害的线人，处理掉的间谍。那些他听不懂的内容逐渐模糊混杂成荒诞的呓语，在他的脑中翻搅。纲突然停了下来，像是注意到了他的不适，问他怎么了。  
  
那双深邃的褐眸好像穿过了这具木偶般的身躯，直接看到了他。  
  
“只是……有点累。”他喃喃道，不知是身体在自发地说，还是他自己的意识在向这个人求助。  
  
他半跪在纲的面前，任由纲一层一层地解开他的保护，面具、斗篷，标志身份的衣衫，粉碎懦弱的绝对理智。  
  
“我是你的武器。”他像是在谈论一个愿望，又像是在陈述一件事实，“你的最锋利的刃。”  
  
纲抬起他的下巴，抚摸着他的脸颊。  
  
“我知道……所以武器的主人要承担起保养的责任。”  
  
纲的手指滑过他刀刻斧凿般的面庞，接着自然落下，掠过纹理分明的肌肉线条。这是一具完全为战斗而塑造的躯体，没有丝毫累赘的修饰，只从外表就能看出内蕴的力量。而现在这人形兵器温驯地半跪在地上，将脆弱的后颈暴露于主人面前。  
  
手指触及了那些凹凸不平的地方。背后的蛇状伤疤来自雷属性的鞭子，肩头的星状瘢痕记录着岚属性长枪的贯穿，圆形是子弹，线条是利刃，花一样的则是爆炸的气浪。他轻轻皱起眉。早已愈合的伤口不会感到疼痛，但受伤的记忆还留存在体内。但也仅此而已了。武器习惯于疼痛。武器也习惯于厮杀。武器不需要保留人类的软弱，那是多余的东西。  
  
灼热的液体冲击着仅剩的理智，带来熟悉的晕眩。他恐惧着自身的失控，却又矛盾地向往着脱离控制后的恍惚。只有在这时将自己完全交给纲，让纲掌控着他，才能让自己从理性与感性的冲突中解救出来，得到哪怕仅是片刻的解脱。他以为他是在纵容纲，其实分明是纲一直在纵容着他。  
  
好像有泪水流了出来。这是很正常的事情，生理性的泪水并不需要顾及主人的情绪和想法。他没有流泪的想法，也没有任何难过的理由。他分明已经得到了自己想要的东西，这正是他所期望的结局。  
  
纲把他抱进怀里，按住他的后脑勺，不让他看自己的表情。他从紧贴着的颤动的胸膛才隐约猜出来纲是在哭泣。  
  
“我、根本、做不到……”  
  
言纲猛然惊醒。他从天花板的装饰中判断出自己处在首领的卧室里。纲吉站在床边，正在系衬衣的扣子，察觉到他的呼吸变化，转过头来笑了笑：“醒了？”  
  
“……嗯。”言纲迟钝地回应，慢慢地支撑着上身坐起来。  
  
“今天上午没什么安排，等会儿我开车送你去研究所。”纲吉把他要穿的衣服递过来，顺手撩起他的额发——“早安吻。”  
  
啊……没错。他是研究人员，是被纲吉保护得很好的非战斗人士。  
  
他看着纲吉逐渐远离的脸庞，突然不由自主地开口：“纲，入江君他是不是……”和那个杰索家族有关？  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“……没什么。”  
  
纲吉看着他，好像意识到什么，一下子严肃了神色。“不要问，言。这些事情和你无关。”  
  
知道得越多越危险。纲一直坚持这一点。  
  
“我知道。”言纲闭上眼睛，“我不会问了。”  
  
没有哪一条是更好的路线。无论是和他并肩，还是被他庇佑。  
  
根本不存在的，所谓完美的世界线。

  
  
11.  
  
学生时代的言纲曾经收到过一封奇怪的信件。  
  
他在惯例地检查公寓前的信箱时发现了那个纯白的信封。上面除了收件人的姓名，什么也没写。  
  
他把信封带到自己的房间里，小心地裁开，从里面抖出来一张照片。  
  
照片上是一男一女，男孩弯腰扶住女孩的肩膀，女孩则受惊似的抬头，小鹿一样的眼神似是恰好与男孩的目光相遇。男孩背对着镜头，只能令观者从他的动作中猜测他可能的温柔神色。  
  
言纲挑起眉，又一次观察照片的细节。就算只有背影也足以让他认出，照片中的那个男孩……是纲吉。  
  
纲吉在接到电话之后就紧急调查了言纲另两个室友的行踪。确认现在公寓中只有言纲一个人，他也不必调用从窗户潜入的特殊计划，堂堂正正地按了门铃。  
  
门后言纲的神色很严肃。  
  
“这是我今天早上收到的。”言纲直接拉着纲吉到书桌前去看那张照片。看着纲吉的神色几番变化，确认对方已经清楚地理解了照片上的信息之后，他才继续说：  
  
“谨慎起见，我没有碰照片……不过对方会不小心留下指纹的可能性很小。信封上只有收件人，没有邮票，里面只装了这张照片。我每天早上在固定时间检查信箱，也就是说，是昨天八点一刻到今天八点一刻的二十四个小时里，通过非邮政的途径，直接投递的。这个公寓门口有监控，你应该可以调到？”  
  
纲吉本来还在思考怎么解释照片上的事情，突然就被言纲的一大串话弄懵了。“这个当然能调到。那个……”  
  
“照片是合成的吗？”  
  
“……是真的，那个，你听我解释……”  
  
“不用，这不是重点。既然不是合成的，那么就是有人在你不知道的时候偷拍了这张照片，能做到这一点的人不多，你应该能大概圈定范围吧？”  
  
“……是。”  
  
“好，下一个问题。”言纲暂时把照片丢到一边，捡起了信封，“这种照片的功能很明确。要做到这件事有几个条件：知道我的住址，知道我们的关系，能够得到相应的照片。第一个只要知道我的名字就很容易查，第二个和第三个相对来说困难得多……想要针对我的人应该没有这么大的能量，是你那边的？你印象中什么人有能力也有这样的动机？”  
  
纲吉思考了一会儿。  
  
“恐怕是彭格列里的那些老人……”他脸色变得有些难看，“他们还没有放弃让我早点得到一个后代的想法，连这种不入流的手段都用出来了。”  
  
“违背世俗的恋情总是很脆弱，一点小小的误会就可能导致巨大的猜忌。”言纲冷静地分析那边的想法，“我需要换个住处吗？”  
  
纲吉抬头看向言纲，眼神有些奇怪。“我想是需要的。”他慢慢地说着，“这几天我会安排。”  
  
他再次看向那张以自己为主角的照片。“你真的、一点都不怀疑我？”  
  
“怀疑……什么？”言纲不太明白纲吉纠结于这个问题的理由，“你如果找了女朋友，肯定会告诉我。既然你什么都没说，那就是误会。”  
  
纲吉被这样简单粗暴的判断方式弄得哭笑不得。但不可否认，他的确因为言的信任而欣喜不已。  
  
警报解除，他放松地凑到恋人身边，用软化的语气撒着娇：“我以为你多少会吃醋的。”  
  
“唔……为什么？”言纲的语气有些困惑，“我不会限制你和别人的亲密。如果你真的喜欢上别人，我也不会因此而对你发脾气。”  
  
纲吉拥着他的手臂僵住了。他意识到自己脱口而出的话语有些问题，尝试改换用词：“我是说……我不会要求你一直保持现状，不希望这段感情将来变成你的负担……”  
  
“负担。”纲吉重复了一遍，“你就是这样认为的？！”  
  
言纲在突然的推力下撞上了墙，生疼的肩胛骨让他抿紧了唇角。他反手撑住墙面，讶异地发现了纲吉眼底的受伤。  
  
“我不是这个意思，纲。”他尽量用温和的语气去安抚纲吉的情绪，“我只是想说，我不会在意你用怎样的身份、怎样的态度来对待我。未来有一天也许你会厌倦，我不希望到时候你还要勉强自己……”  
  
纲吉一直在沉默地听着，用略微急促的呼吸压抑自己的怒火。他开口打断时声音很低沉，像是酝酿中的火山：“所以你也以为这是不成熟的感情，是维持不了多久的冲动。”  
  
他狠狠地捏住言纲的肩膀，身体前倾拉近了两人的距离。他从言纲眼中找到了自己的身影。言纲的眼里只映着他，也仅仅是映着他。他从来没有从那里发现过羞涩或迷恋。他以为这是言冷静的性格造成的，他就是这样蒙骗自己，他早就该发现……  
  
“我早就该发现……从一开始就是我单方面地在强迫你……哈，因为你不会反抗我，我居然就忘记了……”  
  
他弯曲着手臂，低下了头。“我明明知道，你根本就、不……”  
  
言纲感觉到肩膀上的禁锢松懈下来。于是他抬起手臂，小心地拥住了纲吉。他不知道该做些什么，只能试图用拥抱来安抚。他甚至无法理解纲吉究竟在难过些什么。他隐约察觉到纲吉似乎试图从他这里得到某种他没有的东西，这让他有些不知所措。  
  
纲吉抵着他的肩窝，松开手，慢慢地抱住了他的腰。  
  
他顺着对方突起的脊骨一节一节地抚摸，就像纲吉平时对他做的那样。他能感觉到纲吉在逐渐平静下来。他不知道这样的平静究竟预示着什么。  
  
“言，我问你。”纲吉从他的肩头离开，从极近的地方注视着他。纲吉的声音听上去很沙哑，眼眶也红红的，像是才哭过。“如果……如果我告诉你，我找了个女朋友，我要跟对方结婚，你会难过吗？”  
  
会……吗？言纲试图去假设这样的情景。先前他确实考虑过纲吉会移情别恋的可能，但是他从未让想象如此具体。纲吉牵着某个女孩的手，对着她傻乎乎地笑，家养狮子般眷恋地趴在女孩的肩头，用亲昵的动作温柔而强势地展现占有欲。也许某一天纲吉会亲自带着那个女孩来到自己面前，大大方方地宣布：  
  
“这是我的女孩，我要让她成为我的妻子。”  
  
“言，我已经不需要你了。”  
  
他的眼睛突然被覆盖住。他眨了眨眼，睫毛搔动着纲吉的掌心。  
  
“你哭了，言。”纲吉凑到他耳边，很轻很轻地说，“你在难过。”  
  
他从纲吉的话语中迟钝地察觉到自己的泪水。“不，我……”  
  
黑暗麻痹了他的自控力。他徒劳地摇头，微弱地反驳着这不应存在的私心。  
  
“我明明……”应该……祝福……  
  
他感觉到纲吉稍微偏转脑袋，近在咫尺的吐息搔动着脸颊。“或者，换个问题。”湿热的气流直接送入耳蜗，引起生理性的颤抖，“你会和别人做爱吗？”  
  
大脑轰然炸开。“不行！”反应过来的时候，他已经推开了纲吉，声音尖锐到自己都被吓了一跳。现在换成了他死死地抓住对方的肩膀。“——不行！只有这种要求，绝对……”  
  
无法想象，只要思考相关的信息就恐惧到浑身发抖。  
  
“不可以、不可以、绝对不可以，太过分了，就算是你要求我……”他盯着纲吉的眼睛，控诉着，“你不能强迫我去接受别人。”  
  
纲吉愣怔了一下，随后有些好笑地抱住他。“我不是这个意思，你怎么会这么想？”拍打着脊背的力度很温柔，“这只是假设，我不会让别人碰你。”  
  
纲吉用下巴扣住他的肩膀，闭上了眼睛，似乎在努力组织着语言。“我不会移情别恋，不会反悔今天说过的话。我喜欢的人只有你，这是……承诺。”他顿了顿，接着说，“如果我违背了这条承诺，你有权利揍我，斥责我，怨恨我，离开我，这是我的要求。  
  
“言，答应我。”  
  
“我……”言纲的声音低了下去，“我知道了。”  
  
“——我会，听你的话。”

  
  
12.  
  
纲吉梦见自己在尝试握住一块冰。  
  
冰块好冷，好冷。散发着白色寒气的表面显然和他的手心有着不可忽略的温差。他把冰块握在手里，感觉到接触的地方迅速降温，甚至从寒冷中感知到了疼痛。但他不愿松手，也无法松手。冰块黏在了他手上，一旦试图取下来，就会撕扯下一大块血淋淋的皮肉。  
  
他努力紧紧地收拢双手，期冀自己的体温终有一天能带给手中的冰。  
  
他确实成功了。他的体温传了过去，冰在变得温暖。  
  
但他忘记了，冰之所以成为冰，是因为温度限定在一定的界线下。被温暖的冰会变成水，随后从他的指缝里流走。他能挽留的只有冰，而冰却在不断地被他的体温化成水。捂得越紧，转化的速度越快。  
  
纲吉从梦里醒过来，感觉到手掌正接触着温暖的东西。但那里仿佛还残留着梦境中的冰冷，与现实中的暖意交织在一起，让人不由得产生一种错乱感。  
  
言在他怀里熟睡着，衣领下的银色项圈若隐若现。这并不寻常。通常他们习惯于完全裸裎相对地拥抱着入眠，回归在母亲子宫中相处的姿态。但昨天晚上结束后，他帮言穿上了睡衣。  
  
他慢慢地回想起昨天发生的事情。相片，单方面的争吵，以及后来的疯狂。言纲第一次主动亲吻了他，单手搂住他的脖子去解自己的衣扣。  
  
“做吧。”  
  
“……啊。”  
  
是安抚呢，还是补偿呢？他无法抑制地想着，心底一片冰冷。  
  
因为纲说了想要，所以言接受了纲；因为纲说了喜欢，所以言坦然地用恋人来描述两人的关系。就是这样简单的逻辑而已，是纲……一直在欺骗自己。从源头上就错误的东西，怎么可能正常地发展呢？  
  
我在握住一块冰，他想。寒气侵入骨髓，接触的皮肤生出丑陋的冻疮。而冰在一点一点化掉。冰不明白为什么，永远不会。冰是无法理解温暖的，理解温暖的冰就会变成水。  
  
现在他要吞下一切苦果。  
  
“言，不要抓床单，抱住我。”昨天，他很少见地在这方面提了要求，“受不了的时候就咬我肩膀。”  
  
言自然没有咬。只是到后面发出的声音不可避免地比平时大一点。言是绝对不会伤害纲的，从小时候开始就是这样。  
  
言从来没有提过要尝试做主动方。言绝对不是天生就喜欢居于人下的，言只是知道作为承受方会很疼。所以言心甘情愿地躺在了纲的身下，用隐忍的神情吞咽了一切可能的痛楚。  
  
纲吉过去很少去想这些事情，好像是大脑在自动回避相关的思考。现在他想到了，只觉得胸口闷闷地痛。  
  
他抬起手碰了碰那银色项圈，接着摸索到后方，将搭扣解了开来。  
  
这样的东西没有存在的意义。冰是不会跑的，水才会。  
  
大约是动作稍微大了一点，言被他弄醒了。金红色的眸半掩在眼皮底下，蒙着一层薄薄的水雾。“……纲？”言从喉咙里发出含混的声音，左手从被窝里伸出，落在他的侧腕。力度很轻，不是阻止，只是单纯地困惑着他的行为。  
  
“别动。”习惯地以命令的语气说完，他才惊觉自己居然都这样熟悉控制者的身份了。从什么时候变成了这样？已然完全扭曲的关系，而他们都无知无觉，不明白日益增加的不安究竟源于何处。  
  
他和金属搭扣斗争了一会儿才成功地解下。脱离环状的项圈失去原本的功能，变成了一条普通的皮质带子。他把那银蛇一样的东西抽走，随手扔到床头柜上。  
  
言抓了一下蛇的尾巴。好像是完全下意识地，很快就松开了。言望着他，不解里藏着一点小小的不安。很细微的，一不小心就会从眼底溜走。  
  
“你生气了吗？”言平静地询问他的心情，尝试去解析他的想法。但是为什么呢，他想。为什么言总是能保持理智，做着最正确的事情呢？  
  
为什么总是要言来担当这样的角色呢？  
  
“没有生气。”他也试着让自己心平气和地去回答，并且以同样的态度审视自身。“言才应该生气，是我做得太过分了。  
  
“是我……太贪心了。”  
  
第一次的时候，言究竟是怀着怎样的心情接受他的？  
  
纲吉无数次思考过这个问题，每一次想要直接询问，话到嘴边却不敢出口。  
  
他潜意识里在恐惧着言纲的回答。  
  
他尝试回想当时的场景，印象中却只有掌下略微苍白的皮肤。干净的，白皙的，下面看不出什么肌肉。甚至比自己还要瘦弱一点——这个念头跳出来的时候，他想起了原因。言因为他的要求没有继续接受训练。言听他的话当了一个普通人。  
  
记忆中没有言的表情。他不敢看，怕从那双熟悉的眼睛里看到排斥或者厌恶的神色，只能把视线集中在言的身体上。他摸着锁骨的位置，从凹陷的地方一点点滑下，随后试探着亲上去。言的味道很淡，带着一点肥皂的香味，正符合本人给人留下的印象。他很快就觉得这样舔舐皮肤的举动实在太过羞耻，有些窘迫地离开了，克制地只用手去抚摸。他用手掌覆住言的肋骨，尝试找寻心跳的位置，却因此清晰地察觉到言的颤抖。  
  
他拒绝了去思考那颤抖的缘由。  
  
之后他去解言纲的裤带。言纲松开一只攥着床单的手，抓住他的肩头，像是推拒，也像是单纯地想要从接触中得到一点支持。那是他到目前为止得到的最明确的回应。之后他发现言也起了反应，不明显，但上手之后确实能分辨出来。他以自己都无法理解的冷静继续了原本只会在自己身上实施的事情，听到原本还算舒缓的呼吸声一下子变得急促而粗重，抓在肩头的手也用力了几分。言在他手上变得异常敏感，因为他对于言来说是特殊的——他当时就是这样得意地想着。事实是言缺乏这样的经验，言其实本来很排斥性。  
  
他实在不应该忘记这一点。  
  
缺乏润滑的进入会让两个人都很难受。他被彻底占有言的念头冲昏了头脑，竟然没有第一时间发现言的痛苦。因疼痛而痉挛的肌肉差点把他卡死在那里，幸好接触的地方不断泌出的温热液体稍微充当了润滑的功能。紧接着他就听见言在小声地抽泣。  
  
他印象中永远理智、强大、无所不能的言，因为他粗暴的侵犯，哭了出来。言变得脆弱了，言无法维持自己的防御了，而这一切都是他的错。  
  
强烈的恐慌和罪恶感瞬间吞噬了他。他脑中一片空白，好半天才想起来应该先退出去，帮言处理伤口。他已经发现那辅助润滑的液体分明是血。他都不知道自己是怎么把沾着药膏的手指伸进去的，有一瞬间他疯狂地憎恨着自己。  
  
然后呢？他露出一个似哭似笑的怪异神情。因为言之后还反过来安慰自责的他，因为言主动给他打了电话，他就理所当然地忘记了自己曾经给言带来的伤害。  
  
现在他还在向言索求更多的东西。摆出一副受委屈的模样，好像是言欺骗了他什么一样。  
  
纲吉阖上眼，稍微收紧了手臂。言纲趴在他怀里，脸埋进他的颈窝，陷入了剧烈运动后的疲惫中。他按住言纲的后脑，祈祷一般地仰起头：  
  
言……  
  
能不能，稍微，也向我索要一点东西……  
  
只是给予而不要求，真的，很让人疲惫啊……

  
  
13.

纲吉经常会思考，言纲对自己来说究竟是怎样的存在。  
  
通常来说，年龄相仿又在能力上差异较大的兄弟总是难以保持良好关系，这一点在他们身上却完全不成立。一直到言纲上大学的那段时间，纲吉还会时常跑到言纲的学校去。偶尔看到与自己同样面容的弟弟在教室里甚至大讲堂的台前神采飞扬地演讲，他便躲在监控室或者隐于昏暗的后排，和小学那会儿看着言纲上台领奖状一样，满脸与有荣焉的傻气笑容，哪怕大部分时候他能听懂的内容不会超过三分之一。  
  
小学三年级之前他们是同一个班，那时老师就常常拿他们俩比较。纲吉回忆起那些尖刻的“玩笑话”，自己都会有些讶异，怎么当时竟未曾生出一点负面情绪。  
  
而言纲竟然也从来没有嫌弃过这个废柴的哥哥。纲吉记的很清楚，在很小的时候，言纲还没有像后来那样被孤立，也曾有几个关系不错的玩伴。言纲和他们玩耍时总是执意带上纲吉一起，那些人看在言纲的面子上不好意思欺负纲吉，这让纲吉难得地享受了一段可以和同龄人平等交流的时光。  
  
是从那一天开始吧，大家约好了一起去新发现的废弃别墅“探险”，纲吉却因为在课堂上开小差被老师要求放学后去谈话。他沮丧地传达了不能和大家同行的事情，敏锐地发现言纲的朋友们脸上流露出难掩的开心。  
  
他看着言纲的眼睛，强行挤出一个笑容。“总之，放学后你们先走吧，我这边还不知道老师会训话到多晚呢。”  
  
“哦哦，放心吧，明天会把探险过程告诉你的！”其中一位抢先回应，一副迫不及待地想要摆脱他的样子。  
  
言纲瞥了那位朋友一眼，又看向自己的哥哥：“晚上一个人回去要小心。”  
  
“知道啦，知道啦，小言自己也要注意安全！”  
  
老师先是历数了他近期的一系列罪状，罪名从迟到早退不写作业延伸到态度消极不尊重老师不尊重学校，又苦口婆心地论述了在学校的状态和一个人未来成就以及社会责任感之间的关系，最后用一句老生常谈作结：“泽田君，你怎么就不能学习一下你的弟弟，像他那样认真学习，遵守学校规章制度，当个好孩子呢？”  
  
我听话乖巧又聪明的弟弟正在废弃别墅里和朋友玩冒险游戏呢。纲吉在心里默想，并未说出口——不然就是令人唾弃的背叛行径了。他忧郁地思考了一下自己将来会不会真的像很多老师说过的那样成为一个对社会毫无用处的烂人，但很快就把心思放在了言纲身上。今天会和朋友们玩得很开心吧，毕竟没有一个拖油瓶跟在身边。  
  
我会不会成为了言的负担呢？偶尔地，脑中也会出现类似的想法。  
  
出门的时候天色已经有点昏暗了。纲吉抓抓头发哀叹了一声，“都这么晚了，教室搞不好都已经上锁了。”  
  
“既然知道有上锁的风险，就记得提前把东西带出来啊。”  
  
他循声望过去。他的弟弟斜倚着墙壁，垂下的手里拎着两个书包。  
  
“言？你不是……”应该和朋友在一起吗？  
  
“拒绝掉了。”他看到言纲向他走来，火焰样漂亮的眼眸认真地盯着他。“纲比较重要。”言纲把其中一个书包交到他手上，像是强调一样，又重复了一遍，“纲比较重要，所以，拒绝掉了。”  
  
后来纲吉就很少看到言纲的朋友来找他玩了。也许就是从那件事开始，关系逐渐疏远了。纲吉每每欲言又止，到底还是没敢开口问，像是在害怕什么。  
  
纲在言心中永远占据着最重要的位置。他不明白原因。

言永远不会抛弃纲。他从不怀疑这一点。

他在和言的关系里很少会感到不安。言一直都在那里，只要伸出手，就会得到回应。这样持续了十几年，肯定会产生那样的想法吧：

“言是属于我的。”

这在泽田纲吉的世界里是不需要质疑的客观事实。他无法想象言用对待他的方式对待别人的模样，一旦试图构想那样的场景，就无法抑制地从心底生出负面的情绪。焦躁，愤怒，以及……恐惧。

是的，不仅仅是嫉妒和独占欲。言的那份温柔和纵容会让人逐渐得寸进尺的。被言那样对待的人绝对会伤害到言的。想到某个不认识的家伙会这么仗着言的在乎就把言的付出当作理所当然，因为言习惯性的隐忍而忽视言的痛苦，就没法忍耐言待在自己无法干涉的世界里的现实。

言只有待在纲的身边才能不受伤害。和外人不一样，他永远关注着言的想法和感受。他有能力将言保护在安全的界限里，时刻约束着自己不做出过分的行为。

他必须让言属于自己。

——那么，对言纲来说，纲吉又是怎样的存在呢。

被兄长告知那份心情的时候是否感到恶心呢，被强硬地解开衣服触碰身体的时候是否感到恐惧呢。还是说因为施加这些的人是纲所以就全部忍耐下来了，因为那至少是纲的亲近表现所以都变得可以接受了。

纲吉现在坐在大礼堂的一个阴暗角落。距离太远了，根本看不清台上人的脸。但就算闭上眼睛，他也能听着耳边流畅又自信的声音在脑海里描摹出少年意气风发的模样。

“言。”

他低喃着，混在用麦克风放大的演讲声中，连他自己都听不到。

可台前的那个人却像是听到了。演讲者忽然声音一顿，两人的目光隔了几十排的距离在半空中交汇。言纲很快移开视线，仿佛什么也没发生一样继续讲了下去。纲吉却是僵在座位上，心跳都快了几分。

结束后纲吉就坐在原位不动。言纲一直在和几位教授、学长样的人物交谈，等人都走光了，才算结束话题。并没有和几人一起往外走，而是方向一转，用接近于跑的姿态向着“上方”——向着后排奔走而去。纲吉想要起身去迎他——没有成功，因为被用力地按住了肩膀。

紧随而来的是撞击着嘴唇的巨力。言纲少见的主动亲吻透着一股凶狠的意味。完全当机的大脑先是察觉到铁锈味才慢半拍地反应出疼痛，接受了多年战斗训练的身体第一反应就是反击，而他强硬地将攻击的冲动压制下去，摸索着伸出手臂，揽住言纲的肩膀。

“……抱歉。”言纲很快就放开他，扭过脸低声道歉。随后，像是用这个词汇抵消了先前造成伤口的粗鲁行为，言纲的表情很快变得冰冷。少年不复先前那副游刃有余的姿态，抓住手臂，死死地咬住下唇，眼尾因为情绪激动而发红。

“啊，没事。”纲吉下意识地回应道，同时松开了手。说实话，他还没有做好见面的准备，完全是直觉逃走会造成更糟糕的后果，才勉强自己留下来而已。“那个，言？……别哭。”

指尖触碰着言纲的眼角，感知到温热的湿意。他这才确认之前看到的在灯光下晶莹闪烁的东西并非错觉。言纲抬手握住他的手腕。圈着他的手指，一开始只是颤抖地虚握着，很快就带着决绝的力道收拢，将他的手拉开。

“不要用这种半吊子的态度关心我。”言纲把头转回来，直视着他的眼睛。这次反倒是纲吉想要避开目光的交汇，但言纲阻止了他。“你又要逃吗？和一个月之前一样，和高中时候一样，什么也不解释地就逃走吗？”

指尖轻轻颤抖。言纲低沉的指责话语里面，代表着痛苦的那丝尖锐刺穿了他，让他的大脑一片空白，想不出任何辩解的说辞。

“你总是这样，明明敏锐到能够察觉到很多东西，却因为害怕伤害，在任何结果出来之前就提前逃走，闭上眼睛捂上耳朵逃避一切，假装什么都没发生……因为害怕糟糕的后果而不敢做出任何行动，偶尔冲动地顺从内心去做了什么，又不敢去承受结局。每一次都是，每一次都是。”

言纲的语气并不严厉。只是，冷静的分析而已，客观地、理智地指出问题，这是他一贯的做法。但是，纲吉却觉得自己仿佛是被鞭子抽中，忍不住往后面柔软的椅背里瑟缩了一下。他想要移开目光，想要做些什么让言纲停下来。但是，那双锐利的焰色眸子一直锁定着他，严肃地、坚定地向他传递唯一的信息：

不要逃。

泽田纲吉，不要逃避。

“这已经不是第一次了。”那道锋利的目光，忽地软化了。“在国三那年，你抱着我哭了一整晚，什么都不肯说，只是抓着我，不让我走。我答应你，无论发生什么都会在你身边，然后第二天，你说要封印我的火炎，让我留在日本。”

纲吉很容易就回想起了那时的事情。他狼狈不堪地，把一切脆弱和自私的心情都宣泄出来，赤裸裸地展示给言纲看，通过这样的方式厘清了自己的想法。他想让言留在日常的世界里。哪怕见面的机会减少，哪怕心的距离会变远，他必须狠下心来把言推开。虽然最后……他还是没能做到。

“之后，上了高中，在隔了一年多的第一次见面里，你突然向我告白，亲吻我……抱我。我花了一个晚上思考之后该怎样处理你我之间改变的关系，然后第二天，你就丢下我，逃回意大利了。”

那个事件在言纲身上留下了残忍的伤口，也在他心底留下了恐怖的烙痕。鲜血，眼泪，痛苦的、脆弱的眼神。明明是想要保护的人，明明是最不想伤害的人。

“是我……做错了。”纲吉无助地摇着头，尽管是施加伤害的一方，看上去却像是受伤更深的那一个。“对不起……”

言纲的眼神变得黯淡。“你……又在说这种话。”他的声音里透着失望。“把过错揽到自己身上，从而避开问题的正体。你真的觉得这样对我来说是更好的吗？”

难道不是吗？纲吉用眼神无声地回应。假如没有他的私心，言本应获得更加平静的生活，不必因为与他的亲密关系而陷入危险，也不必被牵扯到这场起始于错误的扭曲恋情之中。假如……没有他的存在，言本应以更加自由肆意的态度活着，不需要为他委曲求全，不需要刻意斩断与他人的联系，茕茕孑立。

稍久的停顿之后，言纲继续说了下去。或许他本来就没打算立即得到纲吉的回答——在仓促之下做出的草率回应对他而言毫无意义。“那天之后……无论怎么打电话你都不肯接，写电子邮件也没有回应，如果不是从老爸那里得到你一切安好的消息，我还以为你出事了。”他尽可能以平淡的语气说着，只有句尾的颤音泄露了心绪。“那时你消失了一个月，这次如果不是我抓到你，你又打算消失多久？”

抓住纲吉手腕的手，在心绪激荡下又开始用力。恐惧对方逃跑似的，紧紧地抓握着，手臂用力到肌肉颤抖，却小心地没有留下握痕，只是把手指圈成手铐样的牢固圆环。“我到底做错了什么？明明已经在按照你的要求去做了，为什么你还会如此不信任我？我究竟是，做出了多么不可饶恕的事情，才让你一次又一次地抛弃我……”

抛弃……么。纲吉略微睁大了眼。原来他的懦弱行径在言的眼中是一种抛弃吗。难道说，言其实，比他感受到了更多的不安吗。

他翻转手掌，反握住言纲的手腕。另一只空闲的手则胆怯地抬起，轻轻勾着那肩胛的突起。言纲没有错过他近乎于无的力量。他靠近他，与其说是因为那份软弱的牵引而接近，倒不如说更像是承受不住重力而倒下。纲吉支撑着属于另一个人的重量，试图用直白的身体语言向对方做出保证——但他知道这样还不够，远远不够。逃避解决不了任何问题，逃避问题本身更是后患无穷的选择。

“言没有做错什么，就算言生气我还是会这么说。之前我没有想清楚……究竟想从言这里得到什么，现在我已经明白了。我想知道言的想法。”借助亲昵的接触，他得以说出最私密的想法。“言究竟是怎样看待我们现在的关系的，在……做爱的时候究竟感受到了什么，不从你这里知道的话，就没法安心地继续下去。”

“所以我必须得消除掉你的顾虑吗。”言纲低喃着，松开了手。下一刻，他单手拽住领结，粗暴地将其扯松。纲吉愣愣地看着言纲将在之前的动作中弄皱的礼服外套扔到一旁，又一颗颗解开衬衫扣的模样，喉结不自觉地上下运动了一下。接着，言纲做出了完全超乎他想象的行为——

敞开的衬衫下，是缺乏阳光洗礼而略显苍白的皮肤。言纲一只手按在他的肩头支撑身体，另一只手犹豫地搭在锁骨处，在下定某种决心后，决绝地向下移动。

纲吉的呼吸变得急促。他几乎要以为自己处在荒诞的梦境，不然怎么会看到这样超现实的景象？他在床上很喜欢玩弄的那个部位，现在正被言纲自己拢在指间。之前在台上翻动纸张的修长手指，生涩地揉捏着那深褐色的突起。这么糟糕的手法是无法带来任何快感的，但是，言纲脸上确实出现了情欲的红晕，那个柔软的部位也确实因为变硬而立起。在公共场合自我玩弄的羞耻感，以及被他注视着而产生的兴奋感，其中大约至少有一样促成了现在的结果。

面前的人唇半开着，泄漏出节奏错乱的轻喘。像是被蛊惑了一样，纲吉顺从那无声的邀请伸出手，捏住被冷落的另一边。“——呜！”他的举动诱发了一声短促的惊呼。言纲弓起背，手上的动作也不由自主地停下了，像是要躲避，却在短暂的犹疑之后又坚决地挺起胸膛，主动将自己的脆弱之处送到纲吉手上。现在从单人的展示变成了两人的合作，双生子的默契在此处很不合时宜地显现出来。言纲不再勉力支撑，直接坐在纲吉的大腿上。焰色的瞳被水雾朦胧，衬得发红的眼尾更加勾人。

“我，我没带……”

言纲捂住他的嘴。纲吉无措地望着近在咫尺的恋人的脸庞，清楚地听到拉链拉开的声音。

“用这个、勉强，可以……”言纲此时已经松开了他，改为扶着他的肩膀。另一只手则略显生疏地开始自我抚慰。也许是有点无法面对纲吉的眼神，他移开目光，凑到纲吉的耳旁。“这段时间你没碰过奇奇怪怪的人吧？”

“当然！”很快就理解这句话的深层次意思，纲吉秒答道。他有些委屈，“言，都说了我只会和你……”

“直接进来。”

“！”

心跳如擂鼓一般。他几乎要无法克制地反客为主，却在言纲跪下去，用牙尖钩住他的裤链拉环时猛然清醒。“不、不行！”

动作中止。“为什么？”

声音听上去有些含糊。是因为拉环还没有被松开。

“言，”他尽量让自己的语气柔和些，不让占有欲和控制欲冲昏头脑，做出强制的行动，“言，你先站起来。”

言纲很听话地起身，双臂支撑在他的大腿两侧，仰头望着他。

纲吉伸出手，捧住言纲的脸。手指自然地滑入柔软的发间，用和缓的节奏轻轻抚弄。

“我讨厌……我们现在的关系。我不想让言总是处在这样弱势、被动的位置上。”

本来舒服地半阖上的金红色眼睛倏然睁开，给了他一个困惑的眼神。

“每一次，都是让言来纵容我……”牵引着言纲的手，放在了自己的衣扣处，“这次让你来吧。我想知道，言对我的……欲望。”

很痛。哪怕进入的只是一根手指，也足以让他咬住下唇，死死抓着扶手来压抑本能的抗拒。单纯的疼痛当然不至于让他如此狼狈，毕竟也是从十三岁开始接受战斗训练，数次历经生死的首领预备役（在不久前刚刚转正）。比这更难受的是身体被异物侵入的怪异感，以及没有润滑的情况下，肠壁被强行撑开的……

当初真的做了很过分的事情啊，自己。言到底是怎么忍耐下来的？

有什么东西飞了过来。下意识地伸手接住，又被在体内动作的手指刺激到，松了手，东西就啪嗒啪嗒地落在他肚子上。

言纲停下动作，发出一个疑惑的单音。他们一起看向飞来的“暗器”——一管牙膏样包装的黑色不明物，和一个四四方方的塑料封装。

“这是……”言纲很快就反应过来，头埋得更低了，“周围有人？！”

“肯定会有人跟着的啦，你知道我的身份……”纲吉讪笑。原本早就习惯的事情，现在被言纲这么一说，忽然也觉得有点尴尬。

那帮多事的家伙！

不过……能看到言耳根都红了的样子，值了。

言纲紧抿着唇，唇角下撇，显然是在犹豫是否要继续。在无人的大厅找刺激是一回事，顶着其他人的围观又是另一回事。后者已经超出言纲能接受的“情趣”范围了。

“没事的。”到了这一步，纲吉反倒放松下来，抬手像给猫儿顺毛似的摸摸言纲的头发。“不该看的东西，他们不会看的。正好道具齐全了，继续吧。”

不过，就算有润滑，第一次果然还是很痛……闭上眼睛忍耐痛楚，在完全进入之后，总算松了口气。“言，”纲吉引导着弟弟，去感知他们结合的位置。“你看，现在我也属于你了。”

“纲。”言纲轻声唤着他，声音里隐藏着不安。

纲吉露出一个安抚的笑容，搂着言纲的脖子，同他交换了一个缠绵的吻。“没关系，没关系，继续吧……我想知道更多，你对我的欲望。”

这一次，轮到他来做承受的一方。他将主导权交出，从激烈的碰撞中得到了安心的感觉。和他一样，言也渴求着他。 

  
  
没错。他们之间存在着很多问题，扭曲是从根源上开始的，无法破解，无法扭开头不看。可是，世界上又有多少关系是完美无缺的呢？本源的错误，难道就可以否认他们至今为止的一切努力吗？他们的感情难道是能够被这么轻易否定掉的存在吗？

不必追求完美，不必急于求成，他们终究可以在之后漫长的人生中逐渐摸索到正确的相处方式。他们会尝试对彼此妥协，找到一个平衡的位置，只要有足够的时间。  
  
只要这个世界还愿意给他们留下足够的时间。

  
  
14.  
  
失败。  
  
失败。  
  
又一次失败。  
  
异常的数据，毫无规律的变化。不应出现的死亡，违背常理的存活。  
  
原先的假设一定存在什么问题。  
  
“不行，只要涉及到生物，之前的理论就全作废了……”  
  
“该停下了吧，这种无意义浪费经费的行为！什么动物匣，根本就只是四世纪前人的科幻妄想罢了！”  
  
言纲拿着最新的报告找到了纲吉。这是纲吉先前的要求，让他不要跟其他负责人交流，直接上报给自己。  
  
纲吉沉默地看着，突然狠狠地砸了下桌子。  
  
言纲吓了一跳，抓起他的手腕仔细检查手指的部分，发现只是轻微的红肿、没有骨折，才稍微松了口气。  
  
“纲？”  
  
纲吉摇摇头，目光落在桌角的邀请函上。言纲看到右下角写着花体的Giglionero（基里奥内罗）。  
  
言纲一边观察着纲吉的表情，一边斟酌着用词。“我觉得巫女提供的思路也许……存在什么问题，或许我们可以尝试别的……”  
  
“不。”纲吉终于开口了，声音有些低沉，“已经来不及了。”  
  
纲吉没有继续解释的意思，只是把桌上的纸张重新递给言纲：“这些，连同以前的数据……全部处理掉，私下里。其他人那边我去解释。”  
  
言纲看了他一眼，接了过去。“我知道了。”没有询问，没有不满，直接进入思考执行方式的步骤。  
  
“还有一件事。”在言纲将要离开的时候，纲吉突然又出声了。  
  
言纲停下脚步，等待着他的话语。  
  
巨大办公桌的后面，彭格列的首领交握双手，眉头紧锁，目光落在两臂之间的空处。随后他抬起头，深褐色的眼睛里没有丝毫情绪：“明天，你跟我到训练室去一趟。”  
  
言纲站在碎纸机前，将一大叠一大叠的A4纸丢入其中。刀片藏在机箱的白盒子里，他想象不出纸们被翻卷的利刃搅碎的模样，只能观察到密密匝匝的11号印刷字从上方投进去，到了下面就变成了模糊混杂的黑与白。数千个日夜的辛苦，几百人的努力，全部被这台冰冷的机器吞吃，什么都不会剩下。  
  
他想象着自己若是把手伸进去要将纸抢救出来，会发生什么。人自然不能抵抗机器的伟力。他的手会随着纸张一起被拉扯下去，进入刀片的领域，搅成模糊的碎肉，一滩一滩，啪嗒啪嗒地掉落在纸张的尸体上。  
  
机械性地伸手去拿下一叠纸，却摸了个空。他才发现原来连最后一点也被处理掉了。  
  
他站在原地，眼里映着机器上部闪烁的灯光：机器停止了工作，要他喂下更多的食物。  
  
但他已经什么都拿不出来了。  
  
许久之后，他才弯下腰，将用于收集碎纸的塑料抽屉取出。纸张的碎片要烧掉，电脑上的电子存档也必须完全清除——他要做的事情还有很多。  
  
第二天，言纲在约定的时间等待在训练场。高达五米的天花板使得这个房间看上去过于空旷，像是巨人的居所。这是使用火炎的人进行战斗才需要的训练场所，特质的板材可以有效抵御超凡力量的破坏。  
  
纲吉迟到了五分钟。纲吉还是像之前那样，紧抿着唇，脸上没有笑容，很严肃的样子。  
  
“言，把手给我。”  
  
“左手还是右手？”  
  
“……都行。”  
  
言纲伸出了左手。纲吉略略低下头去，从口袋里掏出一个方方正正的小盒子。像是盛放戒指的盒子，言纲这样想着，看到里面果然盛着一枚戒指，橙色的宝石在灯光下闪烁着温润的光泽。  
  
纲吉捧起他的手指，小心地将戒指套上他的中指，转动调整到宝石正好朝上。“这是B级的指环，本来想找级别更低一点的，不过大空属性的宝石实在很稀有，这已经算是最低的了……等会儿点燃火炎的时候要小心一点，不要受伤。”  
  
言纲盯着宝石的位置，并不敢看纲吉的眼神。“我还以为你是想求婚呢。”他故作轻松地说。  
  
纲吉弯了弯嘴角，似乎是想笑一下，但到底笑不出来。他让右手的食指燃起一簇小小的火花，按在言纲的眉间：“先教你怎么点燃指环的火炎，之后帮你复习超死气状态。”  
  
复习？言纲回想了一下。没错，是复习。他几乎要忘记了，在少年时期，他也曾和纲吉一起接受训练。他差一点点就要走上梦中的道路，作为首领的影子，处理那些最黑暗最肮脏的事情。  
  
纲吉还给他带了武器。是纲吉的主武器的复制品，没有伪装成普通毛线手套的能力，只是一双能承载火炎的金属手套。  
  
之后的一个月里，纲吉教了他很多东西。运用火炎的战斗，常规和非常规的武器使用，侦察和反侦察，野外求生的技巧。言纲学得很快。如果不是人为的限制，他本应精于此道。  
  
日程安排是早上两个小时的理论教学，之后纲吉离开去处理其他事务，言纲就留在训练室按照计划表进行基础训练，晚上则是纲吉陪同下的实战训练。  
  
现在言纲没有时间也没有必要去研究所，于是训练结束后他就直接和纲吉一起回首领卧室休息。纲吉在浴室里把他按在墙壁上亲吻，手指有些粗暴地蹂躏他的乳首。他被迫仰起头，背后水淋淋的瓷砖直接将冰冷刺入脊髓。  
  
纲吉在恐惧着什么。他很清晰地感受到这一点。  
  
他抬起手臂环住纲吉的背，一下一下地抚摸，试着去安抚纲吉的情绪。背后的手指顺着脊线下滑，在尾椎骨的位置突然顿住。  
  
“……纲？”  
  
“……不行。”纲吉埋在言纲的颈窝里喘息了几声，接着以克制的姿态强行让自己的双手保持在言纲腰部以上的位置，“不能在这种地方浪费你的体力。”  
  
言纲把左手往下探，握住那翘起的东西：“你是想用冷水解决它？”  
  
纲吉的表情扭曲了一下。他以极大的毅力控制着自己：“言，放手。”  
  
言纲没有放，直直地盯着纲吉的眼睛。“也有不那么浪费体力的办法吧？”  
  
于是纲吉坐在了浴缸的边缘，隐忍地皱起眉，伸出手似乎想要抓住言纲的头发，但最后还是克制住自己，转而将浴缸壁作为发泄的对象。  
  
言纲不太熟练地运用着舌头。他们很少使用这种方式，所以双方都没什么经验。他努力回忆起各种理论知识，费力地吞吐，也尝试用手来辅助。脸颊时不时蹭到对方的大腿，有种异样的情色感。最后他不小心吞下去一点，想想主要成分不过是蛋白质，干脆把剩下的也咽了下去。  
  
纲吉很温柔地摸了摸他的头发，神情有些复杂：“不用做到这一步的。”  
  
纲吉帮他做的时候也全部咽下，作为回报。最后他们交换了一个吻，在彼此口中尝到自己的味道。  
  
除了第一晚，纲吉就没再失控过。每天只是抱着言纲睡觉，不做任何多余的事情。他们都知道没有时间可以浪费了。  
  
一个月之后，纲吉要求他离开彭格列。“接下来就要进入全面战争了，妈妈那边没有足够的人手保护。所以，言，拜托你了。”  
  
言纲没有穿白大褂，也没有穿西服，按照纲吉的要求换了一身便于随时战斗的服装。他攥住胸口内袋里的手套，盯着纲吉的眼睛问：“你还会叫我回来吗？”  
  
纲吉只是平静地回视，并不回答他。“我们已经失败了。”他以过分平和的口气说，“除了抵抗到底，我别无选择。”  
  
“那我不走。”言纲松开手，站在原地，“我要留在你这里。无论是怎样的结局，我会和你一起接受。”  
  
纲吉望着他，闭上眼睛，无声地张开双臂。他上前一步抱住了纲吉，以为他已经改变了主意。  
  
纲吉贴着他的耳侧，鼻息间带着有些呛人的烟草气息：  
  
“言，妈妈需要人保护。”  
  
言纲愕然地松手。纲吉温柔地望着他，抚着他的脸颊：“答应我，去保护妈妈。”  
  
他抬手抓住纲吉的手腕，慢慢地、慢慢地，闭上眼睛。  
  
“我知道了。”

  
  
15.  
  
言纲拎着面包和矿泉水从便利店里走出来。他并不担心被认出，因为现在的他看上去已经和之前大相径庭。他把头发剪得很短，染成金色，又戴上蓝色的美瞳遮掩自己特殊的瞳色。他不像以前那样把胡子刮得干干净净，留了一点胡茬，使自己的外表比实际上大了好几岁。他没有用帽子、围巾或者墨镜一类的东西遮掩外表，因为这只会让他看上去更可疑。他只是穿上当地最常见的服饰，说一口流利的英语和磕磕巴巴的当地土话，大家都相信他不过是普通的旅行家。  
  
路边的大屏幕突然跳出来一张巨大的脸。最近经常活跃于政坛的白发青年微笑地说着什么，眼下倒三角的刺青在大屏上异常醒目。接下来转到一则新闻，大意是对恐怖活动的打击又进入了新的阶段，世界上最大的黑手党家族已被剿灭，其首领死于火并中。  
  
言纲顿在原地看了好一会儿，才开始迈动脚步，往旅馆走去。  
  
母亲在那里等着他。  
  
“今天只能先吃这些。”他拿出新买的面包和速食粥，接着把塑料袋底部压着的几块压缩饼干并矿泉水一起收拾到行李箱中，“得去下一个地方了，我们晚上就离开。”  
  
床上的妇人好像才听到他的话语，迟缓地抬头：“言……君？”  
  
这时他已经走到床前，轻轻地应了一声“我在”。他看护着母亲用完午餐，接着拿起梳子小心地梳理母亲稀疏而花白的发。自从得到丈夫的死讯，泽田奈奈就变成了现在的样子。她不再像以前那样天真地微笑，因为能守护她的天真的人已经不在。  
  
“纲君那里，有新消息吗？”  
  
梳头的动作顿了顿。“没有。安全起见，最好尽可能少联系。没有消息就是最好的消息。”他同之前一样，冷静地回答。  
  
母亲沉默了。他以为母亲是接受了这个解释，放下梳子，准备去接一盆热水。  
  
“纲君出事了，对不对？”  
  
他蓦然回头，撞见母亲含泪的神情。“现在、还不能确定……”他低声说道，试图先将母亲安抚下来。  
  
“那为什么不敢看着我的眼睛说？”母亲的声音有些颤抖，“每次你说谎都会低着头，你是我的孩子，我还不知道吗？”  
  
像是被什么柔软而又尖利的东西刺中了心脏。他抬起头来，看着母亲的眼睛。母亲的眼睛让他失去了隐瞒的勇气。  
  
“电视上……看到了。”他轻声说着，突然有了一种倾诉的欲望，“额头被打了一枪。他躺在废墟里，浑身都是血，捏着拳头，眼睛还睁着。”  
  
说着他自己的声音也微微颤抖起来。他不自觉地回想起看到的画面。这是白兰的计谋，他故意让那样的画面出现在公共场合，他就是要剩下的隐藏的人自己忍不住跳出来找他复仇。  
  
“都没有人替他合上眼睛，他还睁着眼……”  
  
母亲伸出手拉扯了一下他的衣袖。他顺势俯身，在母亲的引导下，伏在母亲怀中。  
  
母亲轻柔地拍打着他的背，像是儿时哄他睡觉那样。“我只剩下你了。”  
  
“我知道。”他轻声回答。他知道母亲是叫他不要做傻事。  
  
“我不能看着你做无谓的报复，但是言，现在你可以哭。”  
  
母亲不再叫他言君，这个属于男子汉的称呼。母亲只叫他言，只在他五岁之前使用的昵称，这意味着他不必被责任和自尊禁锢，可以自由地流露软弱。  
  
于是他像个孩子一样，在母亲怀中无声地哭了起来。

  
  
16.  
  
他靠坐在破败的半截墙壁上，旁边母亲正枕着他的肩膀休息。  
  
他已经带着母亲走过了一百多个国家，躲避白兰的追捕。现在他们都已经到达了疲惫的极限，无论是生理，还是心理。  
  
他身上有一把手枪，还是临走之前纲吉塞给他的。手枪自然不能用来对付使用火炎的敌人，他知道。所以他只在里面留了两颗子弹。  
  
他看到天上破了个洞。  
  
不是错觉，黑色的东西侵蚀着晴朗的天空，在那里残留下巨大的空洞。从洞中浮现出层层叠叠虚幻的光球，下一秒它们又全部变成了眼睛，以人类无法理解的情感，注视着这个世界。  
  
——那就是白兰的新世界吗？  
  
这是他最后的想法。  
  
下一刻，他、以及他的母亲，这些旧世界的遗物，就一起随着被抛弃的旧世界而消亡了。

  
  
（完）


End file.
